We're Never Enough
by ChibiAurora
Summary: "Sorry brother...," she spoke before maneuvering herself around, leaving her team and disobeying orders for the first time in her life. "I'll save him, even if it means I won't be able to live for you anymore," she spoke her tone nothing more than a soft whisper that was threatened to be carried away.
1. A Man-eating NIghtmare

Note: So, this first chapter is going to be rather short. It's only meant to introduce you a bit to my oc. Hm, if you enjoy this then great, if not oh well -shrugs- I wrote this for my entertainment anyways. I do not own anything related to Attack on Titan! If I did…jesus…it would be so full of crack…

Blood is warm.

It was the first sentence that made any sense in the head of a young albino child. It wasn't her own blood, but that of her mother's as she was crushed. A large hand wrapped around her torso and the young girl could hear the cracking of her mother's ribs. The blood it came from her mother's mouth as she yelled for the young girl to run away, but the girl was frozen in fear…too afraid to move. This was her mother's blood on her face and that was her mother being positioned over the Titan's mouth now hanging limp.

"M-mommy…?"

In the next moment, the girl was picked up by a set of strong arms, the man carrying her through a narrow ally. The young girl could only watch in terror as her mother was eaten, a piece of her, probably a limb fell from the figures mouth. She kicked and punched the figure that was holding her, not aware of who it was or where they were taking her. "Elliot…clam down!" the figure called her name, startling the child into submission, slowly red eyes turned to peer over at the strong man. "B-Brother…but what about mommy?" she asked, tears filling her red eyes and sticking to her white lashes. "She's dead Elliot…d-dad is too," he said holding Elliot tighter against him, her small pale hands clung to his shirt, her tears staining it. Her brother didn't stop running, he mentioned something about a boat, but his voice was just dead noise in her ears. The only thought running through her mind was that her parents were dead, it was just her and her brother now, and what would they do? She watched the world she knew pass her by with bright red eyes, unconsciously hiding half her face into her brother's shoulder taking in his scent rather than the smell of… destruction. She was barely aware of her brother talking with a man…when had they even made it this far? Elliot could even see th boats before her, they were so close to escaping from this nightmare.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have no room left," said the man, him and a few other people were holding the large and panicked group back, which included Elliot and her brother. "Please, just take Elliot, she's small and won't take much room…," her brother spoke a hint of desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry sir but-," the man started but, he was soon silenced by a woman's voice. "Oh, Elliot dear, I'm glad you're safe!" the woman stated turning around, leaving a rather upset looking man behind her, she gently grabbing the other males shoulder. "Sir, that girl is my dear niece. Won't you please allow her entry?" she said and Elliot's brother only raised a brow, they had no aunt, both of their parents had been only children, but it only took a second for her brother to catch on. "A-Alight, but only her…," the man spoke watching with a slightly frustrated look as Elliot was set down on her feet. "Alright Elliot, you have to be a strong girl. Go see the world for me, okay?" her brother spoke placing a hand on top of her head and gently ruffling her white hair. Elliot watched as her brother slowly removed a simple leather strip of a bracelet from his wrist. The word 'live' embedded into it. He slowly grabbed her hand dropping the old piece of leather into it, he slowly wrapped her thin fingers around it. "I love you….you little brat…," he said, gray eyes filling at the corners with tears as he pressed his chapped lips against his sisters cheek. It the next moment, there was another loud sound…it was ear deafening…the sound of the armored titan ramming into the clearing. The woman who called herself Elliot's 'aunt' grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boat. Elliot was barely aware of the woman as she dragged her along, red eyes watching as her older brother mouthed the word 'live'. Her delicate fingers gripped tighter on the leather strap as she watched her brother run off in the direction of the armored titan…it was the last time she saw her brother. The roses he wore proudly on his strong back, they faded in her blurred vision as she came to a realization that she hadn't said 'I love you too…you stupid jerk'. He would be forever lost in this nightmare.


	2. Freckles, Potatoes, and Pink Cheeks

Two Years Later

Elliot stood away from a crowd of people, her 'mom' and 'dad' stood with her, but they looked less than pleased. After the wall was breached, Elliot had been taken in by the woman who had saved her life, said woman had a husband and together they tried their hardest to make Elliot feel as if they were her real parents. She had been rather quiet and hard to get along with for a long time, but they stuck through it 'we're family' was what the woman Elliot knew as Marian was called. "Oh my little Elliot! Why do you have to go?" Marian cried out holding tight to the young woman's waist, putting on quite a show as she sat on the ground. "M-Mom….!" Elliot cried out, trying desperately to find some kind of release from her mother's tight grip. "Marian, you're making a spectacle of yourself," came a gruff voice from above the two women, his large hand grabbing Marian in a firm manner, he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks dad…," Elliot said taking in a large breath after having her lungs borderline crushed by her mother. "You know why I have to go mom," Elliot said but, barely had enough time to finish her sentence as her mom threw herself onto the ground again and wrapped her arms tightly around her adopted daughter. "My little girl is growing so big…already sixteen and joining the military, I still remember when I had to remind you to brush your teeth at night!" the older woman called out, tears in her large blue eyes. Elliot's cheeks dusted pink as she tried once more to pry her mother from her waist. "That was actually just last night Marian," Elliot's father spoke and then laughed at how red Elliot's face became at that comment. "D-dad! You're supposed to be on my side!" she yelled gripping her mother's shoulders and gently pushing against the woman. "I just…I can't…I can't believe you're going to go off and fight titans despite everything," Marian spoke cuddling her face into her daughter's abdomen. Elliot only froze at her words, her eyes instinctively darting to the leather bracelet on her wrist.

"Marian…," came the voice of her father, his hand reaching forward and gently gripping onto his wife's. The older shook her head rather violently against Elliot as if refusing to let her daughter go. "Mom, I have to do this for my brother. I promised to see the world for him," Elliot said a low sigh escaping her pale pink lips as she struggled to lean forward and embrace her mother. "Alright…I can do this. If my little girl is strong enough to fight titans then I should be proud to have such an amazing daughter," she spoke and slowly released Elliot, only to watch her husband push passed her and embrace their only daughter. "Just don't forget, we're your family too," he said, sending his wife into another fit of tears as she threw her arms around the both of them. The small family slowly pulled apart and just as it seemed Elliot was finally going to leave, her mother tugged on her white locks of hair. "Don't let your hair fall in your face you'll break out, don't forget your sunscreen, take your medicine every night, brush your teeth, keep warm, find a nice man to have me some grandkids, don't forget to eat…" her mother said all while pulling Elliot's hair into a tight ponytail, of course Elliot only turned bright red at one of her mother's comments. "M-Mom, I'm only sixteen!" she called out before shoeing her mother out of her hair. Marian only laughed before giving her daughter one final embrace, her husband gently rubbing her back all along. Finally, Elliot turned to leave, tears forming in her eyes as her mother called out after her 'You'd make your family proud!'

The trip to the place she would call home for the next three years, wasn't so bad, it was a bit cramped but, it could have been a lot worse. Elliot gently rubbed her index finger over the faded leather, red eyes darting between people…they were whispering about her. She looked strange, pale white skin, big red eyes, and snowy white hair…it wasn't every day someone saw an albino person such as herself in this world. "What's up with your strange looks?" she heard a voice near her ask, finally, after all the whispering someone finally asked. She slowly dropped her hands into her laps and looked up to the owner of the voice. It was a woman, brown hair and light brown eyes, Elliot smiled happily up at her. "It's a genetic disorder," Elliot said unconsciously shifting her fingers through her white hair. The woman offered her a childlike smile before mentioning 'how cool' it looked. Elliot blinked, she had never been told it looked 'cool' before…if anything she was told it made her look freakish more often than anything. The young woman introduced herself as Sasha Blouse and little did Elliot know that this woman would become her best friend.

"Sasha don't do it," Elliot said watching as Sasha eyed a baked potato in the mess hall. They were passing through, about to be lined up and probably berated in some kind of way. "But, Eli is looks so good!" Sasha spoke watching as Elliot face palmed herself before shrugging her shoulders. "If you get caught, don't say I didn't warn you," Elliot said watching her new friends face light up with a creepy kind of joy. "Quick before someone sees you," Elliot said looking over the crowd of her peers, no one was paying attention to them…thankfully. It wasn't soon after that they were all lined up in the yard where a man quickly began berating the new recruits, Elliot held back a sigh, she saw this coming a mile away. What she didn't see coming was that her new found friend would begin eating the stolen potato, right then and there. Elliot's eyes grew to the size of saucers and mouthed the words 'what the hell do you freaking think you're doing?' over toward the brunette. Elliot hoped Shadis didn't notice her friend eating the potato, but of fucking course the gods were just not on her side and she mentally face palmed herself. 'What the hell is this idiot thinking?!' she thought to herself watching the exchange between the Chief instructor and her new friend. She lost it though when Sasha had the nerve to offer half to the instructor, snickering a bit under her breath and god forbid that Shadis didn't hear that. 'Shit! What kind of freakish hearing does this man have?!' she thought to herself watching as the bald man zoned in on her. "Did that amuse you maggot?!" he called over her, glaring down at her. 'God damn it, come on! You passed by me and everything earlier' she thought to herself before returning the man's glare. "No, sir," she called out back to him and quickly placed her right hand over her heart. He asked her the same question he asked the others, glaring down at her and getting a bit too close for comfort. 'Is this supposed to scare me?' she thought to herself before quickly opening her mouth to answer him. "Elliot Falkenrath of the Shiganshina district. My goal is to see the outside world in replace of my brother, sir!" she called out and for a moment she felt like all eyes were on her and they probably were.

A rough hand gripped around her shirt and pulled her forward, but she still refused to pull her hand from her chest or pull her glare away from him. "You think you can survive outside the wall you piece of shit?!" he asked and resisted a smirk when the girl yelled out loud and proud 'Yes sir!' In the next moment, he released her shoving her back into line and moved onto his next target. Elliot took a moment too look around, a few eyes darted away from her when she made eye contact. One boy in particular though, he actually turned red as if he had been caught doing something worse than starring at her unlike the others. 'Cute…' Elliot thought to herself before mentally slapping herself. 'Elliot, what the hell are you thinking?! You aren't here to meet boys!' she mentally yelled at herself and quickly threw all thoughts of the cute freckled boy out of her mind. In no time at all the berating was over and Elliot found herself alone, Sasha was out running laps. Elliot watched over her friend, leaning over the railing to yell encouraging words out to her. She laughed a bit though when she heard a group near her mention how Sasha seemed more upset about losing her food than the running she had to do. "You're probably right about that," Elliot spoke looking over toward the group and laughing a bit with them. She flinched a bit when they began discussing Shiganshina but, it wasn't so bad, it didn't get bad until they entered the mess hall together. It was then, that they had started discussing the fall of wall Marie in more detail, her brother's strong back fading in the distance, her mother's blood splattering her face. She unconsciously brought her hands up and gently ran her fingers over the old leather. "What's that?" a voice from above her asked, eye looking down at the strap of leather on her wrist. "Oh um…it's…," she stuttered out and the boy gently placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her, red eyes looking up and meeting the eyes of the freckled boy from earlier. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said, his voice sounded kind and his eyes compelled Elliot to trust him. "My brother gave it to me…h-he died when wall Marie fell," she spoke, her voice in a quiet whisper, the boy couldn't think of a response to that. He couldn't just simply tell her 'sorry' she had undoubtedly heard that a million times. He was saved though when Eren dropped his spoon at the mention of what the titans looked like. Elliot listened to the freckled boy as he tried to end all the questions, but Eren quickly told him he was mistaken and went on to speak of how he was going to send all the titans back to hell.

Elliot bit her lower lip and quickly went to rub her fingers against her bracelet once more, but this time she was not able to. The freckled boy had grabbed her hand in a gentle but, firm manner, his pinks quickly dusted a light pink probably because Elliot herself was bright red. "Y-You're going to wear out the leather faster…," he muttered softly grip gently tightening on her hand, Elliot found herself softly nodding her head. The two hardly seemed to notice the slight outbreak between Jean and Eren. "Um…Uh...I have no idea what your name is," she said mind having gone blank when she tried to speak up to him. "Oh, right sorry, I'm Marco Bott" he said smiling a bit, cheeks still stained pink, but Elliot wasn't one to talk on her pale white skin a light blush was bright red. "I'm Elliot Falkenrath," she spoke only to watch the boy softly nod his head at her. "So um, Marco….could you let go of my hand…maybe?" she asked using her free hand to gesture to his hand that was still gently enclosed around her own. "O-Oh! S-Sorry!" he called out quickly pulling his hand away, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. Elliot only starred before the most ridiculous thing slipped from between her lips. "Cute," she spoke starring for a moment as her brain caught up with her mouth. She blinked once, twice and then turned a bright shade of red. "I-I Should go! W-We should talk later!" Elliot said quickly offering an off handed wave to her companion as she stumbled out of the mess hall to escape her embarrassing blunder.


	3. This Potato Has A Mouth?

Elliot took a small breath once outside and gently placed a hand over her beating heart, she couldn't believe she had just done that. 'Well, I should probably go find Sasha,' the young girl thought to herself and began her look for her new friend, also known as potato girl now. She thankfully found Sasha a few minutes later scarfing down some food with a pretty blonde girl. Elliot grinned before approaching them and kneeling down beside them, Sasha gave an off handed wave as if acknowledging her presence but, not really caring. "Hey, I told you not to steal that potato," Elliot said playfully glaring at her friend before turning her red gaze over toward the blond girl. "Hi there, I'm El-," she started to say but, was interrupted as her friend passed out in the woman's lap. "Hey, Hey Sasha! You can't just pass out on someone like that!" Elliot yelled out and gently shook the brown haired girl. She was stopped though when a gentle hand grabbed her wrist. "No, it's alright, I don't mind," the other woman spoke looking over the two of them slowly. Elliot nodded her head and quickly released her friend, now holding out her hand toward the blond woman. "I'm Elliot Falkenrath," she said happily as the young woman grabbed her hand and gently shook giving her own name in return. Just as they released hands another girl came onto the scene asking what they were up to. Elliot starred at the taller woman for a while as she exchanged words with Christa…the woman was harsh. Elliot could do nothing but, send violent glares toward the taller woman that is until she reached down and picked Sasha up. The woman still had a few harsh words, but for some reason Elliot couldn't help but, wonder if she was actually kinder than she wanted people to believe. A smile tugged at her lips as she quickly introduced herself to the taller woman. "Ymir," the woman responded and watched as Elliot stood up. None of them knew it now, but soon enough these four would become the best of friends.

Elliot followed the others girl to their bunker, a light smile pulling on her lips as she listened to the other girls speak. They soon arrived to their destination and entered into the room, a bunch of other female cadets already in the area either talking or sleeping. "Let's set her down over here Ymir," Elliot said patting an empty bed and then pointing to the one above it. "I'll claim that one," she said happily and then gestured to another bunk nearby. "You can Christa can sleep there! Then we can all be close!" Elliot said happily watching as Ymir set Sasha down into the bed, sighing lightly at the care free attitude of Elliot. "Whatever," Ymir stated but, still took the bottom bunk and watched as Christa climbed to the top. The three of them chatted together or more so Christa chatted a lot, while Ymir and Elliot listened. Elliot took notice to the fact that Ymir didn't seem like someone who was one to talk too much. They spent the time together like this until it was lights out.

The next morning, they were up bright and early, Elliot groaned a bit as she had a pillow thrown at her face. Not the most gentle morning wake up, had to be Ymir or Sasha, but she could still hear Sasha snoring below her…had to be Ymir then. "Ymir, just five more minutes," Elliot said now cuddling with the pillow. "I'm not Ymir. She went out with Christa a bit ago," the feminine voice spoke up….yep, defiantly wasn't Ymir. Elliot shot up and looked over toward the owner of the voice. It was a dark haired woman, beautiful in her own right, but she had such a stoic expression on her face. "Damn it those two…," Elliot muttered and climbed out of her bed, she was barely paying attention as the woman mentioned how the two girl tried to wake her and potato girl up. Elliot starred down at her sleeping friend before grinning wickedly as the other woman left the room. Elliot placed her index finger into her mouth before quickly taking said finger and shoving it into Sasha's ear yelling at her to wake up. The woman's eyes shot open and Elliot was soon met with a swift punch to her arm, Sasha yelling at her about how gross that was. "We're going to be late, no time for revenge!" Elliot said laughing while quickly trying to get ready with an angry Sasha. The two girls barely made in time for breakfast, they were just thankful Christa and Ymir saved them a spot at the table. Christa laughed a bit at them as they scarfed down their food while arguing a bit with each other, Sasha still clearly upset with the wet-willy she received as a wakeup call. Ymir had a slightly disgusted look on her face and it was hard to tell if it was from the idea of having saliva in your ear, the two girl talking with their mouths full, or the mess that they actually made of their foods.

It wasn't long after breakfast that Elliot found herself standing with a group of her peers, outside in the heat, with a yelling instructor. Elliot frowned a bit as the man went on about the aptitude testing but, her frown only grew when he mentioned going to the fields if they couldn't pass this. When it was Elliot's time to go up, she gulped looking over the strange contraption. She had been told about this by her brother and real father, she knew what to do, but still the panic in her chest was rising. She nearly jumped out of her shoes though when a large hand gently gripped onto her shoulder. "Damn it Ymir, you scared the-," she started turning around and expecting the taller female but, she was instead met with the freckled boy she had met yesterday. "O-Oh Marco…H-Hi," she said nervously and almost immediately her cheeks lit up pink, the embarrassing scene from yesterday coming back to mind. "Want some help?" he asked, watching the white haired female as she nodded her. "Thanks," she muttered softly as she strapped herself into the gear, double checking to make sure everything was right. "Alright, I'm ready Marco," she said giving a slight thumbs up to the boy behind her who then proceeded to lift her up. She wobbled for quite a while trying hard to find a position to stay in. She took a peak over at Sasha who seemed to have gotten it almost immediately, slowly Elliot tried to mimic her pose a bit and soon after she had figured it out. She stood still easily, not moving a muscle, gently swaying back and forth, this was kind of like floating...it was nice. "Good job cadet Falkenrath, you pass!" she heard a booming voice over the crowd, she slowly gave a thumbs up toward Sasha, but almost in that exact moment Marco came into her view, coming from behind her, a smile on his lips. Elliot turned bright red at the sudden closeness and let out a girlish shriek before pushing back, effectively pushing herself upside down. The young woman's cheeks stained red as she heard the fit of laughter's from behind her, she had passed but, she had still somehow ended up upside down like Eren. She dared a glance over toward the blue eyed male, sympathy washing over her face…she hoped that he would be alright because she understood a bit from where he came from, wanting to kill all the titans.

Elliot was slowly let down soon enough, a large hand pressed against her back side and a masculine voice asking if she was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said blushing a bit as she looked up to meet the gentle eyes of Marco. "Who's the girl, Marco?" came yet another masculine voice from the other side of Elliot. She slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the man who had started a fight with Eren on the first day here. "Oh Jean, this is Elliot. I met her on the first day," Marco said, hand still gently pressed against the back side of Elliot and it was becoming harder and harder for her not to pretend it wasn't there. She fidgeted a bit under Jean's gaze before the man broke out laughing at the two of them. "Well, you defiantly have a unique taste in girls," he said still laughing a bit at the two of them, especially when they both turned a bright red color. "W-We're not…I mean, I'm not-," Marco started, trying to form some kind of argument with Jean, but he was quickly shot down when Jean motioned to the hand that was still pressed nicely against Elliot's back. Marco only turned a brighter shade of red, if that were even possible and quickly removed his hand from Elliot. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized," he said softly eyes turning away from Elliot in an embarrassed fashion. "It's okay. I-I didn't mind," she spoke before a light squeak escaped her lips when she felt a set of arms wrap around her neck and someone press their weight on her backside. "Of course she doesn't mind, she was talking about Freckles over here all night last night," came the lovely voice of her good friend Sasha. Elliot's eyes bugged out of her head when she heard that statement, eyes dashing between a horse that was trying to hold back his laughter and a freckled boy with eyes as big and surprised as her own were. She tried to run from her spot, but found that to be quite impossible with the weight that Sasha was applying to her back. "I-I…um…," Elliot tried to form some kind of sentence, but nothing came to mind, her brain had literally fried itself…she couldn't even form a proper threat for Sasha at this given moment.


	4. She kissed but, her friend told!

Some kind of time skip~

"Ha! Sorry love, you're going to have to be a lot faster than that if you wanna pass me," Elliot shouted over her shoulder. The sound of a strong wing rushing by her as she flew through the air. "You're cut isn't nearly deep enough cadet Falkenrath!" she heard Shadis yell from wherever he was currently perched, she could practically hear Marco smirk from behind her as he made a deep cut into the back of the same titans neck. "Good work Cadet Bott!" Shadis yelled over toward the freckled man, 'Elliot Falkenrath, great at keeping moral high and is a master at the 3D maneuver gear, but she greatly lacks the physical strength to kill a Titan', he thought to himself before looking over the other cadets. Elliot landed on a near by tree branch, Christa landing beside her gracefully as well. "Maybe you could ask your boyfriend to help you train?" Christa suggested looking over at her friend sweetly, of course Elliot only groaned at her comment. "I don't need that freckled little show off to teach me anything!" she muttered under her breath just in time for Marco to land on her opposite side and smirk over at her. "What was that Eli dear?" Marco spoke, his smirk only growing as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "You heard me freckles!" she yelled at him blushing a bit at how him and Christa both started laughing at her outburst. "You guys better get a move on before Shadis starts yelling at you!" Sasha called out to them as she easily flew passed them. "R-Right," Christa called after Sasha before allowing her hooks to shoot forward, in the next second she was gone. Marco grinned a bit at Elliot before planting a sweet kiss against her cheek and then taking off himself. " Stupid Freckles," she muttered under her breath before taking off herself, quickly catching up and the passing the others.

She soon enough crossed the finish line, first one to cross but, Shadis looked less than happy to see her. " You expect to kill Titans with those sticks?!" he yelled over her gesturing to her small arms. "Yes sir!" Elliot shouted back placing her right hand over her heart in a salute. "That's a foolish dream then cadet! Push ups now! " he yelled watching as Elliot dropped to the ground and quickly began performing set after set of push ups. It wasn't long after that the other cadets came onto the scene, some got stuck running, some were right next to her doing push ups, and others were able to get away without having to do anything. Elliot groaned aloud when she saw two shadows over her, one was a snickering Sasha the other was an overly concerned Marco. "You okay Eli?" Marco asked flinching a bit when she set a glare his way. "I just don't get how you can have the legs of a god, but then the arms of an old woman," Sasha said earning herself a glare as well. "Sasha, you may be my best friend, but I will not hesitate to trip you when being chased by a Titan," Elliot muttered under her breath, earning a bit of a laugh from the brown haired girl. "Oh, you think I'm kidding, huh?" she growled out between breaths only earning an even louder laugh from her friend. " Marco, I give you permission to smack her," Elliot said listening as he stammered out the word 'what', she couldn't see his blush from where she was, but she knew he was probably bright red in color. "I'll meet you in the mess hall later, okay Eli?" Sasha said receiving a grin as an answer from Elliot. The brown haired girl smiled a bit before running off with Ymir and Christa toward the mess hall. "So, how many more you have left?" Marco asked as he took a seat in front of her. "God knows, Shadis didn't give me a number," she said between breaths, ignoring her boyfriends laughter. "Cadet Bott, if you're so desperate to be with the weakling then why don't you join her, push ups, now!" the booming voice of Shadis rang over to them and Elliot had to resist her laughter as Marco laid beside her and quickly started on his own set of push ups.

After about god knows how long, the two of them were able to stumble into the mess hall together. "God, I hate that bald bastard," Elliot spoke rubbing her arm gently with the opposite hand. "I wouldn't say that, he might hear you," Marco said and watched as Elliot jumped a bit and started to look around the mess hall a bit frightened. "Please, don't joke like that Marco, my heart can't handle it," she said placing a hand over her beating heart before her eyes settled on her friends. "Well, go have fun with horse boy," she said laughing a bit and gently released her hold on Marco's hand to stumble over to the table with her friends. Marco did the same, watching for a moment as Elliot fell into her seat rather ungracefully. "Elliot, I got you a plate already," Christa said watching as Elliot's eyes lit up, she laughed a bit at her friends antics before pushing the plate of food in front of her. Just as Elliot was about to start digging into her lunch though Sasha tried to sneak a hand in and steal some. Elliot made quick work of stabbing her friend with the fork. "Oh no, don't even try that!" Elliot growled out before placing her arms protectively around her food and then hunched over it. She scarfed it down ignoring the face Ymir and Christa made or how Sasha whined about how mean she was for not sharing. After a bit of time, they were being summoned into the field once more, Elliot groaned aloud still rubbing her arms as she left the mess hall with her friends. She held back an even louder groan though when Shadis mentioned sparring each other, try disarming your opponent and what not. "Well, wanna pair up then Sasha?" Elliot asked but, watched as her friend shook her head 'no'. Elliot frowned a bit about to say something, but was soon interrupted when Sasha pushed her back, knocking her back into someone's chest, arms snaked around her steadying her. "Sasha what the hell was that for!?" she yelled out as her friend retreated all while laughing. Elliot only stood back grumbling out a few profanities until she heard someone scoff from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her shoes in surprise having forgotten that someone had caught her when Sasha made the rather violent push. "I am so s- Oh, it's just you Marco," she said laughing a bit and waving a hand rather dismissively. Marco only raised a brow. "Just me? Oh, I see how it is now," he said jokingly, holding back laughter as he watched Elliot freak out, desperately trying to explain how she didn't mean it like that. "I was just kidding Elliot, jeez, I get it," he said laughing a bit before tossing the wooden dagger toward her. She easily caught it, but not before glaring at him for his less than funny joke. "You can have the weapon first, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're dating," he spoke before getting into a fighting stance, his eyes watched as Elliot only grinned a bit. "I wouldn't have it any other way of course," Elliot said laughing a bit before she took a stance of her own, she reminded herself to thank Sasha later. After a moment, Marco realized that Elliot was not going to charge at him first, so he daringly decided to make the first move. Elliot easily dodged the attack before ducking a bit low, in the next moment her hands were pressed firmly against his chest and she was using his own momentum and force to toss him over her shoulder. He landed on his backside, grunting in a bit of pain behind her. "What in the...what was that Elliot?" he asked from his spot on the ground. "Well, since I lack upper body strength, I use a fighting style to use my opponents strength against them, but it's useless against Titans," she said laughing a bit as she offered her hand to Marco. He gladly took it and allowed her to help him to his feet. They quickly resumed their sparring together, only stopping to look over at Annie and Eren momentarily, then to Sasha to get a good laugh at her antics. It was clear that no one really cared about this exercise, hell, Elliot was sure Marco was only doing this to try and up her physical strength in some kind of way. "Thanks Marco," she muttered under her breath, hiding her somewhat darkening cheeks, but in that moment Marco caught her off guard. He easily disarmed her and then lightly teased her about not paying much attention.

"Oh no Marco! Don't lie like that, I so had you beat today!" Elliot said pointing her fork over at him, it was already dinner time and tonight she sat with Jean, Marco, and Connie. She had lunch with her girlfriends and dinner with Marco, she felt that that was fair enough, not that anyone would complain about her spending too much time with Marco. "Alright, whatever you say Eli," Jean said slinging an arm around her shoulder and leaning in a bit, a friendly gesture, but still enough to make Marco frown with a bit of jealousy. "Jealous over there Marco?" Jean asked, his smirk grew about ten times wider when he saw the look on his friends face. " Oh, you don't have to worry about horse face over here, he's far too in love with Mikasa to even notice other women," Elliot said laughing a bit as she stuffed her face with another overly large sized bite. "W-What are you talking about Eli?!" Jean said, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Oh come on, we have all noticed the puppy dog eyes you give her all. Day. Long," Elliot said, laughing hard when Jean pushed her away and did his best to deny every word without turning red...he failed miserably, which only got him laughed at by Elliot and the other gentleman of the table. "Anyways, I'm turning in for the night," Elliot said watching as the last of her girlfriends stood to leave the mess hall. "I'll walk you there," Marco offered, ignoring the perverted phrases coming from Jean and Connie as they laughed it up at the two of them. "Sure, sure, and you two, don't be jealous because you can't get any," Elliot said a smirk forming on her lips as she turned to leave with Marco, gently grabbing at his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm so exhausted, stupid bald sadist...," Elliot muttered under her breath barely noticing how Marco laughed a bit under his breath and leaned forward a bit next to her ear. "He's right behind you," he said and watched Elliot stiffen up a look of fear crossed her face, but she calmed down when Marco betrayed himself by laughing. "Damn it Marco!" she yelled at him and punched him playfully with her free hand. They joked like this together until they stood outside her bunker, her hand gripped tighter though when he turned to leave. "M-Marco..I was wondering we've been together for a week now..and um..can I-I maybe...k-kiss you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, he had almost missed it. His face lit up red for a moment, before a small smile formed on his lips. "Sure, if you can reach," he said teasingly and watched for a moment as she pouted at him, the height difference was too much. "You could have just said 'no'," she said huffing a bit in annoyance before she felt a warm hand pressed gently against her cheek. She blinked a few times in surprise before smiling a bit, cheeks painted a rosy red color as she watch Marco lean toward her. Her eyes slowly fluttered close,taking in a small breath before she felt the gentle sensation of another persons lips pressed against her own. Her first kiss, was sweet, gentle, and full of love that she didn't know either or them had. They slowly parted away from each other, both sporting a nice shade of red. Elliot was the first to speak wishing him a good night before yanking his sleeve and pressing her lips to his cheek. She then quickly ran to her door and waved back at him, but when she entered she was quickly greeted with a lovely Sasha grinning at her. "So, how was your first kiss?!" she cried out causing Elliot to fall back onto her bottom in surprise and Marco to stop in his tracks tumbling forward a bit.


	5. Who's The Big, Bad Boy?

Another Time skip – The day before graduation

'Top ten…'Elliot thought to herself, the same phrase repeating over and over again in her head. She had no idea how this happened, she could barely kill a Titan, her attacks always too shallow…so, how in blue blazes did this happen? She stood at the end of the line, arms behind her back, perfectly straight, and eyes scanning over a crowd as Shadis announced the top ten for the 104th training squad. Elliot swallowed hard, tenth place, but still in the top ten none the less…she hadn't wanted to be part of the top ten. She dared a glance over at Marco, he was off to join the military police tomorrow but, unlike him Elliot wanted desperately to join the scouts. Elliot slowly allowed her eyes to trail over to Sasha who stood right beside her 'How the hell did I even manage to make it up here?!' Elliot thought to herself resisting a sigh of annoyance. She had been sure Shadis hated herself and Sasha, but then feelings didn't have a play in the ranking system she imagined. Not to mention the man seemed like he hated everyone.

It wasn't long after that Elliot found herself hanging out with all the other recruits, she gently had an arm wrapped into Marco's. They were currently with Eren, a boy she had barely spoke with in the three years of training. She knew of his determination, want for joining the scouts, and his hate for Jean, but not much outside of that. The current discussion right now? It was about how Eren was turning away the Military police to join the Scouts, same as herself, but she hadn't voiced that since the first day they joined…three years ago, even then she had simply stated she wanted to see the world. She was positive even Marco didn't remembered her want to join the Scouts. The blond haired male yelled out asking if Eren was 'insane' and Elliot lightly twitched against Marco...did that make her insane as well? She slowly glanced down to the leather strap that was settled on her wrist…if wanting to make her brother's dream come true made her insane, then so be it. All eyes focused on Eren and the blond male; however, it still made her uncomfortable…all the eyes of her peers focused in her general direction. She quickly looked up hearing Eren's speech about fighting rather than taking everything lying down. She unknowingly clenched her fists, a small smile forming on her lips and as Eren ran off, she couldn't help but, follow him and his friends, leaving behind a confused Marco.

Elliot ran off after them, finding them only after they had settled on a stair case, their eyes all turned toward her. She had barely spoken to any of them and one of them she had even shared a room with for three years of her life. She bowed her head to the three of them and apologized eyes still downcast toward the ground. "Y-You're not alone! I'm joining the Scouts as well! I wish to fight and regain the world that my brother always dreamed of," she spoke out, eyes still focused on the ground. She could feel the heat on her cheeks, but she tried her hardest to ignore it. "W-Why would you do that? Aren't you dating Marco? We all thought you were going to join the Military Police with him?" she heard someone ask her, a male voice, not Eren's, so that meant it had to be Armin. She slowly raised her head and smiled a bit at the smaller blond male. "Yes, I am dating Marco but, no, I've always had my heart set on the Scouts. I live my life for my brother," she said happily, her smile only growing as Armin and Mikasa also spoke about joining the Scouts. "Let's all look out for each other then," She said happily taking a seat with them on the stairs. She held a hand out toward Eren and introduced herself, then turned and did the same for Armin after gave her his name. She sat chatting with them a bit before Marco came up behind them, a bit of concern splashed on his face, but she quickly quelled his concern stating that she just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Eren since he looked upset when he left. She followed Marco back to join her peers, waving goodbye toward her new friends, the rest of the night was spent drinking a bit with her friends and laughing.

The next day Elliot woke up rather early despite finally having a day where she could sleep in. She quickly dressed into her uniform and got ready for the day before leaving her sleeping friends behind. She ran through the streets, a few people wondered around and the shops were just now beginning to open up. The cool air felt nice and despite the busy nature this street usually had the air smelled fresh. Elliot came to a quick stop, eyes settling on a familiar couple, her smile grew two times too big for her face. "Mom! Dad!" she called out and watched the couple spin around, her mother immediately brought to tears at the face of her daughter and her father even looked as if he might cry. It had been so long since she had last seen them. She ran toward them throwing herself against the both of them, her mother crying into her hair and her father trying to steady the three of them. "My gosh, you've grown so much and what happened to your gorgeous long hair?!" her mother cried out, pulling away a bit from her daughter to look over her. It was indeed true, Elliot had cut her long locks right before she was announced amongst the top ten, her white hair now cut in a bob. She had even grown quite a bit in the past three years, now easily the same height as her mom. "You look good Elliot. I half imagined you running back home after the first few weeks," her father spoke up a joking tone in his voice as he placed a hand on top of her head. "Oh yeah right dad! You know I wouldn't have run off tail between my legs like that! I made top ten!" she said happily jabbing a thumb into her chest and smiling proudly. "So, you're joining the military police?!" her mother shrieked happily about to pull her daughter into another hug, but froze when she saw the look that crossed her daughters face. Elliot bit her lip softly before shaking her head violently, white locks whipped around her face. "I'm joining the Scouts," she said softly not looking toward her mother, she feared the look of dread that more than likely crossed her mother's face. She heard her father sigh before she felt the warm embrace of her mother. "It's okay Elliot, we always knew you were going to join, but we just kind of hoped…you wouldn't," her mother spoke softly sobbing lightly into her daughters shoulder. They stood like this for a moment, her father watching over them until her mother pulled away and wiped her eyes. "So, who's this boy you wrote me about?! Do I see grandkids in the future!? Oh yes I do!" Marian spoke happily and laughed a bit as whatever little color her daughter had washed away from her face.

Elliot spent most of the morning with her family, but at around noon she had to part from them, she had duties to preform today, cleaning canons and what not at the wall. She hugged her mother and father good bye before running off to meet up with the others. It took her a little bit of time to make it to the wall and she had almost been late, she hunched over for a moment, huffing and puffing. A hand gently stretched out and grabbed her shoulder before screaming 'boo'. The young girl almost jumped out of her shoes before throwing a terrible punch at her 'attacker', said attacker was merely Sasha with the scariest look on her face. "Hey Eli, I need your help with something," she spoke the expression on her face not changing as she spoke, Elliot could only shudder a bit in response, but still nodded her head. This is how Elliot got stuck sneaking into the officer's pantry with Sasha. "Damn it Sasha hurry up!" she whisper yelled as she stuck her head out from behind the door looking down both sides of the hallway, the path was clear for now. "I-I almost…got it!" Sasha shouted from behind her but, accidently knocked over a few cans of something. "Shit run!" Elliot called to her friend not wanting to stick around to see if someone heard that crash, the young girls literally ran from the pantry throwing the door closed behind them. They ran together all the way back to their posts where they saw their friends gathered together talking about joining the Scouts. She was going to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Sasha. "Can you guys keep a secret?" Sasha spoke before revealing the meat and mentioning how she and Elliot helped themselves to the officer's pantry. The look the rest of them took on was rather funny, but the pinch to her cheeks that she received from Marco was not cool. "Ow, Marco what the hell?!" she shouted gently slapping his hands from her cheeks. "Seriously, what is wrong with you two?" he asked looking between the two girls, but neither of them answered, Sasha went on some weird rant about sandwiches whilst drooling and Elliot made a 'hmph' sound before turning her head away. "What isn't wrong with them?" came another male voice and Elliot glared over toward the short haired blond male, a frown on her lips. "I'll have you both know I'm perfectly normal!" she shouted pointing between Marco and the other male, playfulness in her bright red eyes.

She turned her attention toward Sasha though when she heard the woman speak about retaking the lands and livestock back for themselves. It wasn't long after that that Marco stated he would like some of the meat later, a gentle smile pulled at Elliot's lips as she gently reached out and grabbed his hand. She barely heard the others speak about taking some as well or how they needed to get back to work, not that she had done any work yet, unless you count stealing from the officers pantry as work. She tightened her grip on Marco's hand and in the next moment, that split second, the sound of a loud explosion rang through their ears and she turned to face the colossal titan…the very thing that caused her family's death all those years ago. She felt her eyes go wide, but she could barely comprehend the sight before her. She unconsciously gripped Marco's hand tighter before the monster of a Titan broke down the wall just as he had done to wall Marie. In the next moment, she was briefly aware of her body flying off the wall or how her hand had been forced away from Marco's. All she could see was her brother's strong back, her mother's limb flying from the titan's mouth, her father's talks about what he could see over the wall…somewhere Marco was calling her name. 'Live' the word ran through her mind louder than any person around her, the last word her brother had mouthed to her before he faded away. "I can't die here!" she shouted before quickly using her hooks to lock onto the wall saving herself from a deathly fall, somewhere beside her Sasha had just saved Samuel. 'Get your act together Elliot! What would your brother think?!' she thought to herself before Eren went off with his speech, she nodded in agreement watching as he took off. "Eren, I got your back!" she shouted after him before quickly flying after him, she ignored Marco's call from behind her…this wasn't the time for concern.

She used her hooks and quickly connected to the Titan, opposite of Eren but, was almost thrown off when the massive being moved his arm to both try and shake her off knock Eren off his opposite arm. He succeeded in shaking her off, her hooks having gone lose from the force. "Shit!" she shouted aloud before using her hooks once more to attach to what was left of the wall. She easily saved herself and was about ready to jump into battle once more when the Titan disappeared into thin air leaving Eren suspended in the air as well. She starred wide eyed where the Titan once stood…'what just happened?' was the only thought that ran through her head before she brought herself to the top of the wall meeting up with her friends, Eren landed soon after the rest of them. Marco moved quickly toward her, checking her for any injuries, but she merely waved him off. "It's alright Marco," she spoke softly half listening to the conversations around her. Eren was apologizing for the Titan getting away, but he had no reason to apologize. "Hey, at least you and Elliot did something, the rest of us were too afraid to even move" Marco stated letting out a somewhat disappointed sigh, but quickly turned his attitude around when Elliot gently grasped his hand. "It's okay Marco, at least this time we,re ready for the Titans," Elliot spoke gently before preparing to leave, they had to warn their superiors.


	6. Jealousy Could Trump A Titan!

It wasn't long before one of higher officers came scaling up onto the top of the wall. Elliot along with the few of her remaining friends quickly saluted him as he barked out a few orders. 'Please, let the advance team succeed' Elliot thought to herself, eyes watching as the officer flew passed them. Just like that a normal day for Elliot quickly became a terrible day indeed. The group quickly reported back and from there they went their separate ways. Elliot stuck with Marco, his hands gently rubbing her back as she lightly trembled against his chest. "If we get separated you better live," she muttered under her breath, face pressed against his chest and trying desperately to calm herself down. "It's okay, don't worry about me. I need you to focus on yourself out there," he said, his voice was soft and somehow had a soothing effect on the young white haired girl. Her trembling came to a stop, but she was still barely aware of her senior barking out orders about how 'this was there time'. She was scared out of her mind and it wasn't like she was scared for herself, no she was scared for the lives of others, all her friends, her family, and Marco...what would she do if something happened to them? She didn't want to go through the experience of losing her loved ones yet again. Elliot gently clutched Marco's shirt and he continue to rub her back and give her calming words. It was not long after that the group of them were lined up, she stood tall, far from Marco and his supportive arms, her hands gently trembled against her backside...could she do this? She closed her eyes as the man giving orders continued to yell, explaining the vanguard, middle guard, and rear guard. He also made it quite clear that if anyone tried to desert it would be punishable by death...she shuddered at the thought. She slowly rubbed her thumb around the word 'live' from behind her back, she thought of her brother and how he gave his life 'his shoulders didn't tremble' she thought to herself.

When the man finished his speech Elliot went to meet up with the others, Christa was rubbing the back of another man, someone Elliot had never spoken to and Jean stood a little ways from Marco and he looked...worse than her. Elliot slowly approached him leaving Marco's side, gently she raised a hand and pressed it against his upper arm, rubbing gently as if trying to soothe him. He looked at her, but gave her a look that told her to back off. "Jean, it will be alright," she said softly but, was met with a harsh tug when the man as he pulled his arm away and stalked off, she watched him for a moment just in time to see him run into Eren. She couldn't hear what they were saying, so she instead slowly turned back to Marco and forced on a small smile. "You'll be okay, right Marco?" she asked probably for the tenth time since the Titans broke down the wall. He gave her a halfhearted smile before nodding his head, watching as she once more threw herself against him. "Thank you Marco," she said in something above a whisper, but the taller male still managed to hear her quiet voice, the faintest smile creeping to his lips.

It was shortly after that, the young couple were assigned to their squad, luckily they were together and then it was time to press into battle. "Guys! Titan three o' clock, I'll distract it!" Elliot called out, maneuvering around before anyone had a chance to argue with her. "Hey fat stuff over here!" she shouted, flinging herself passed the Titan who quickly set its eyes on her. It turned around to face her making a grab at her, but she easily flipped herself around and out of its reach her 3D gear pulling herself even further back onto a nearby roof. The Titan made a threatening step forward but, in the next moment the thing fell to its death, back of its neck sliced through. A blond male quickly landing beside her and slinging an arm around her shoulders, pressing a bit of weight onto her. "You sure were fast and gutsy there, you know, for such a tiny little thing," the man spoke grinning down at her. She gave him a toothy grin before raising a hand to give him a thumbs up. "And you Reiner have quite a bit of muscle for, you know, someone who got his ass handed to him by a girl," she said speaking of the time she witnessed him eat his ass against Annie. "Well with your speed and my strength I'm sure we'll have these titans dealt with in no time at all," he spoke sporting a bit of a grin himself ignoring her comment on his ass beating, she only laughed a bit at him before lightly shoving him, a scoff soon came from behind them. She turned around facing Marco and the others, a smile forming on her lips. "Did you see that Marco!? Reiner and I took that Titan down like it was baby food!" she exclaimed happily before blinking a few times in surprise as Marco pulled her from Reiner's grasp. "Huh? Marco, what's up?" she asked raising a brow at Marco in a bit of confusion. Reiner only chuckled at Marco's attitude. "Jealous or something lover boy?" he spat out sarcastically watching the dark haired male light up about to say something in return, but was interrupted by Elliot. "Why are you jealous? Reiner's just a friend after all," she said before gasping a bit in surprise once more when she was pulled from Marco, large arm slung around her shoulder once more. "Yeah, we just complete each other when it comes to you know teamwork and killing titans," he said, but his words did nothing to quell the atmosphere that Elliot felt. 'W-What is this atmosphere?!' Elliot thought to herself standing stiff as a board while she starred at Marco whom was glaring daggers at Reiner. "Alright guys, seriously, we should get a move on before other-," Bertolt started saying from somewhere near them, but cut himself off as a Titan literally poked its head up from behind Reiner and easily picked up Elliot by her arm. Elliot could only allow the most unintelligible thing to escape from her lips as she was lifted up and positioned above a titans mouth, that phrase was 'huh'.

"Elliot!" came the voice of her squad and then followed the sound of their 3d gear being put into action. As the Titan released her ready to eat her she was pushed against a chest, arms wrapped securely around her. She immediately clung to whomever caught her burying her freight filled face into their chest as they landed on a roof opposite from where she just stood. She peaked out from the person's chest just in time to watch Marco land a killing blow against the Titan and then land safely before her. She clung for a moment longer to whomever she was pressed again, brain trying to catch up with everything that happened. 'Marco killed a titan...Marco...killed...a Titan...wait a second...then who the hell am I clutching onto?!' she thought to herself before her eyes shot up to meet the eyes of Reiner. "You okay girly?" he asked looking down at her before grinning a bit at the blush that spread across her face, in the next moment she was pushing away from him. " Ah, um...thank you for saving me Reiner!" she said quickly bowing her head slightly before turning around and rushing into Marco's arms, clinging to him and asking if everything was alright. She barely noticed the glare that was sent Reiner's way and she defiantly didn't notice the smirk Reiner sent right back. "Come on, we need to move. We still have more Titans to kill," Annie spoke up glaring toward the clinging couple before she took off from the roof. For a moment, everyone looked to each other and then took off following Annie. They slaughtered a few more Titans together as a group, Reiner and Elliot actually making a pretty good team considering her speed to distract a Titan with ease and his strength to finish it off before it caught up to her. Elliot was hardly aware of how her boyfriend glared at the back of Reiner the whole time, to her she was just having fun killing titans with a new found friend.

They soon enough landed on yet another roof after killing off god knows what number Titan. Of course, this roof had quite a little surprise in store for the group. "Shit, I'm running low," Reiner said from beside her, Marco landed on her opposite side checking his tanks as well. "Yeah, I'm out too," Elliot said with a slight sigh, eyes looking over at Marco whom only nodded in agreement with her. "Where the fuck is the supply squad?" Reiner muttered looking over toward Annie and Bertolt whom were also in the same predicament. Elliot gently bit her lower lip, running a finger over her bracelet feeling desperately for the word 'live'. Until a warm hand gently clasped over her own, kind eyes looking down at her. She took a breath looking Marco over before returning his smile. "We'll get out of this, no worries girly," Reiner said from beside her placing a hand on top of her head and receiving a kind smile in return. "Of course! No titans stand a chance against us!" she cried out happily a proud look spread across her face as she used her free hand to playfully punch the blond male against his arm. After a bit of time with still no sign of the supply squad morale was dropping and fast. Elliot did her best to chat with everyone keep them distracted from what was going on, but slowly she felt her own morale begin to drop. A warm hand gently settled itself on her shoulder and she cautiously glanced up to see a concerned Marco. "Why don't you sit down for a bit?" he asked leading her toward a chimney to sit against and she did just that not realizing how tired she was until she sat down.

She sat there a while, but stood up when she saw another squad approaching them, she had hoped it was the supply squad, but it wasn't them. It was another squad sporting Connie, Jean, Sasha, and two others, but they also seemed to have picked up Armin. Elliot blinked a few times, eyes falling on the small boy…'where is his squad? Wasn't he with Eren?' she thought to herself, panic crossing her face for a moment. She could only imagine what happened to him that look he was sporting and her imagination was not a pretty thing. "How are you guys doing on gas?" they asked as Armin took a seat away from the group right where she had once been sitting. "Not good, we're nearly out…can't be enough to even get us over to the supply depot," Bertolt spoke before asking the same question back to them. They had the same grim response. 'What are we going to do?' Elliot thought looking over the faces of her friends.


	7. Blondes Are Better Than Brunettes!

The retreat was soon sounded, but it didn't matter no one here had the gas to get over the wall. As more time went on it seemed like more squads joined them on the roof and Elliot tried her hardest to talk with everyone, but it got to the point where people were just pushing her away…literally both Reiner and Marco had to catch her once before convincing her to stop. Elliot didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like words were no longer enough. Elliot stood between Marco and Reiner, her small fingers running over her bracelet over and over again. She could hear Jean speak in the background, his logic was sound…Sasha was trying to gather people to move with her, but it was hopeless. She knew better than anyone at this point that mere words weren't going to get through to these people…someone needed to take action, but everyone was far too afraid. She wanted to cry so badly, but she knew crying wouldn't get her anywhere, so instead she stood there running her fingers over her bracelet and thinking about her first family from when she was a child. It wasn't long after that she started to hear Marco speak, but her ears were quickly covered by a pair of big hands. She blinked a few times glancing back toward Reiner who seemed to have a stern look on his face, Marco with a distraught look on his own face. She couldn't make out what the two were saying, but it ended with Reiner releasing her to land a punch against Marco's jaw. "I thought you were supposed to be the man between you two!? You think she needs to hear those words from you?!" he yelled out toward the dark haired boy that was currently seated on the ground, eyes wide and looking up toward the blond man. "You went too far Reiner," Bertolt said pulling Reiner away from the man. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get out of this" Reiner spoke up placing a hand on top of Elliot's head as he passed her by. Elliot nodded her head softly before whispering a 'thank you' toward the other man.

She soon stopped messing with her strap and moved toward Marco leaning down in front of him and offering a few words of comfort toward. She gently placed her hand against his cheek, but he only turned his head away before telling her to leave him alone. She sat there shocked before sucking in her lower lip and biting on it softly. She needed him to support her right now, she needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright even if it was a lie, so why, why was he pushing her away right now? "Fine!" she yelled toward him anger swelling up in her chest as she pulled away from him and moving toward the opposite side of the roof. Marco quickly regretted having pushed her away when he saw Reiner approach the girl. He offered his arms to her and she quickly stepped into them crying against him and sobbing out what literally just happened as well as all of her fears. He gently rubbed her back for a moment before gesturing to her to go sit down, which she gladly did with his help, in the next moment Sasha rushed over to her and quickly stared chatting with her earning a smile from the stress filled girl in a mere few seconds. Reiner slowly made his way back toward Annie and Bertolt, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Mikasa appeared on the scene, ignoring all other questions and immediately moving toward Annie. She asked a question about Eren's squad and he easily gestured toward Armin stating that he was over there. Elliot slowly looked up toward the group, peaking behind Sasha to look over at Mikasa as she moved toward Armin. It was then, with all eyes turned toward the two, that her thoughts about Armin's squad were put into reality. Elliot hadn't known anyone in that squad all too well, but it still didn't sit well with her, the loss of a comrade. She looked down wishing that the ground would just swallow her up and take her away from this terrible world, unconsciously her hand reached out and gently grasped Sasha's looking for some kind of emotional support. The young woman easily gave it to her the form of a hug, but the hug didn't last long in the next moment, Mikasa started speaking.

Elliot starred at her in awe even as she called her a cowardly warm, unconsciously her hands moved to grip her remaining blades. She watched wide eyed as the woman took off, a smile tugging at her lips…was this the hope they were looking for? Her questions were answered when Jean soon followed adding his own words, she watched in a bit of surprise before moving forward herself. "I made a promise to stay alive! So, I'm not going to stand and wait for death like a coward!" she called out before taking a running jump off the roof top behind Jean and Connie. She flew forward leaving her friends behind. "Well, I better go back her up," Reiner said with a sigh before taking off with Annie and Bertolt. Marco soon followed with a small frown pressed against his lips.

"Woah! Mikasa is a badass! How is she going so fast?" Connie said and Elliot only raised a brow, he was right, even she couldn't go that fast unless she pushed her 3D gear to the limit as well as use a shit ton of gas. She blinked in realization, 'She's using too much gas!' she thought to herself and watched in horror as Mikasa fell to the ground mid jump. Armin quickly went after her and Connie soon followed. She herself caught up quickly with Jean before looking over toward him. "Let me take front!" she called out to him watching as he nodded, Reiner quickly coming up to his opposite side. Jean raised a brow expecting to have seen Marco since he was never that far behind Elliot. "I got your back girly!" Reiner called out toward her grinning when she nodded her head toward him. "Titan straight ahead, be ready!" she called back before shooting forward releasing as little gas was needed. She zoomed passed the Titan watching as it turned its ugly head toward her. She grinned a bit, "That's right you ugly piece of crap!" she shouted back toward it, grin only growing wider when she heard the inevitable fall of the monster. "Elliot stop there!" she heard a male voice from behind her and she did just that, stopping right on a roof below her feet. She watched as someone tumbled out right beside, not Jean or Reiner, but someone else…they fell right off the roof, hooks saving them from death as they landed not to gracefully on the ground. She noticed right away though that they had no gas left to get up the roof, they had lost their mobility. Jean came up beside her landing with ease, followed quickly by Reiner. The three watched in horror as the man was lifted by a Titan, but before anything else could happen Elliot felt a set of hands wrap around her eyes hiding her from the horror. She gently raised her hands, fingertips brushing against the hands that covered her eyes, she wanted to pull them away, but just as she was going to she heard the shot of two others going in to try and save their friend. She heard Jean try and stop them but, failed, they wouldn't listen to him. From there, it was nothing more than screams from the people who ran in…her hands lightly trembled in fear and she silently thanked whomever was covering her eyes at the moment.

She stood like that trembling lightly against whoever was hiding her from the bloody scene, but it wasn't long before she heard Jean's voice. He was yelling at them to get a move one, to use this moment to get away. She was slowly steered away from the scene, eyes still covered, when the hands removed themselves she slowly turned around finding her blond friend there. She gave him a quick nod before following after Jean, trying hard to not use her gas, running on foot as long as she could whenever she could. She could hear the footsteps behind her of all her friends, 'we can do this,' she thought to herself, but a moment later fear found its way into the pit of her stomach. This is where the Titans were located in great numbers she could see three of them from where she was, Jean easily escaped by them. Elliot nodded slightly before latching her hooks on to back side of one of the titans, sliding below him and then skidding passed the rest of them before her hooks detached themselves. She used her gas to give her a little extra boost before aiming her hooks to a nearby building and flying upward. She dared a glance behind her just in time to see a few of her other comrades make it passed the three. In that moment though, she felt herself get yanked back her arm having been grabbed once more by a Titan that seemingly came from nowhere in her opinion. She released a shriek of pain when she felt her shoulder pop out of it socket with ease and let out a small whimper when she looked into the eyes of the titan that caught her. She was right there, the supply depot was so close, she could even see Jean as he broke through the window. 'Why?' she thought to herself trying to resist the tears that wanted to well up in her eyes. She watched with wide eyes though when she felt the titan release her, a strong chest colliding with her and carrying her through the window. She looked back over the man's shoulder to see Bertolt flying after them over the dead titan and crashing through the window beside them.

"We have got to stop meeting like this girly," came the voice of the man whom had saved her, she looked up quickly and smiled at the blond male, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah, totally," she said biting her lip, trying to stop the tears from welling up, but to no avail, they soon spilled from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck crying into the crook of it. "I-I was so scared!" she more or less found herself shouting, sobs still escaping from her lips , her body trembling with fear. She barely had enough time to calm herself down before the building rumbled, a titan blowing a good size hole in the wall near them. Reiner easily carried her out of the room with him as she looked over at Jean whom was unmoving, she wanted to shout out for him to leave, but she lost sight of him before she could get anything out of her mouth. She soon found herself pressed against a wall Reiner hovering above her as the building lightly shook, a bit of debris fell from the ceiling…'Why does he keep protecting me?' she thought to herself as everything seemed to quiet down…well as quiet as things could get with a bunch of Titans surrounding the building. She slowly turned her gaze over toward Marco who was currently talking with Jean, ignoring how she was uncomfortably close with the blond haired male. 'Is that it? Is our relationship over then?' she thought to herself watching with eyes full of sorrow as Marco continued speaking with Jean about whatever he just saw. She had been so caught up in what she was doing that she hardly noticed how Mikasa and the other two had arrived or how Reiner was gently touching her arm.


	8. That Ass Though!

Holding a contest! : Hi there everyone! If you've made it this far cool! I have a bit of a question because I kind of stumped myself lolz. Reiner was not originally suppose to be a love interest and he still kind of isn't, but I could go down that path xD So, I had originally had Elliot hook up with Marco because well, we all know he passes away, but then this whole Reiner thing came in It was my inner fangirl going all Reiner crazy because I adore him and Levi xD Anyways, I was wondering if I should have Reiner as a love interest and then have him as a love rival for Levi later on as well (keep in mind Elliot only sees him as a friend, so she will eventually turn him down)? I could also have Elliot actually give Reiner a chance and date him, but have it set up so later when Levi comes in she begins noticing him (that makes Elliot seems like a total bitch though, man jumping and all xD). OR I could just have Reiner be gay for Bertolt and have Marco completely misreading the situation? So, that's it, now as for the contest whoever tells me what they think first and gives a few ideas that are half decent, well, they will recieve a one-shot! The one-shot will be whatever they want (so long as I know what it is) and will be about 2000 words! If I happen to figure this out on my own then I'll just give the one-shot to the first person that gives me a decent review :3 I'll update this when a winner is chosen~

"Elliot starred over at Marco for a while, when they got out of this hell hole she was going to have to talk with him. They were going to have to get things settled after all, it wasn't as if they could just go on and ignore each other, if the relationship was over then so be it, but she really hoped that wasn't the case. She was pulled out of her thoughts though when she felt a slight pain in her shoulder...it hurt...a lot. She raised a hand to gently touch it but, soon found her hand being pushed away, a large hand gently tugged on her jacket sleeve, pulling the thing down until it revealed her shoulder covered only with a simple white t-shirt covered in her sweat. "I thought so, you dislocated your shoulder back there," Reiner spoke before pushing her further against the wall, one hand against her shoulder and the other gently gripping her arm. She took in a sharp breath trying to ignore the slight pain from his hands touching her wounded shoulder. She may not have realized it either but, Marco was watching them with concerned eyes...if only she had noticed. "This is going to hurt," Reiner said watching as she nodded her head and quickly braced herself for the pain. She bit back on her lower lip, trying hard to not make much noise as he popped the shoulder back into place. A sigh of relief escaping her lips when she felt his hands pull away from her, 'god, I hate titans,' she thought to herself as Reiner instructed her to move her arm for him. She did as told moving in slow circles as he inspected his handiwork. She winced in a bit of pain but, outside of that it didn't hurt as much anymore. "Thanks Reiner," she said softly smiling lightly at the taller male, her smile only growing when she felt his hand settle on top of her head. "I'm surprised you didn't cry out there or something girly," he said laughing a bit, laugh only growing when he saw the pouty face she shot up at him.

It wasn't long after that everyone found themselves in another room she currently sat in front of Armin listening to him as he spoke a bit about his plan. He wasn't speaking in too much detail yet, but from what she understood she was going to be put into that tiny elevator like crate and lowered down being used as bait. She shuddered a bit at the thought eyes focusing on the few people she knew were going to be hiding up in ceilings. No one had been assigned positions yet, but it was clear as day who would be taking on the Titans. It was going to be the best among them and that defiantly was not her, they had most of the top of the 104th training squad here and even though she had been in top herself she was ranked number ten. She was pulled from her thoughts when Jean entered into the room with a few others, they had found some guns courtesy of the Military Police they had said. She glanced over noticing Marco and Reiner had come over to her side, Marco avoided her gaze and Reiner was too focused on listening to the others around him to even notice her gaze. Shortly after everyone started to gather around Armin, Elliot found Marco and Reiner at each of her sides but, she silently looked over at Sasha mouthing the word help. Right now, she would much rather face 20 titans then sit between the two men who seemed to be glaring at each other every second that they could. Sasha only smiled at her resisting a laughing fit, at least until Armin started to speak. He began to speak about the plan and it sounded great, but Elliot could not stop the shaking in her hands...she was afraid and listening to Armin speak about having someone talk him out of it...that did not help her nervous feeling at all. "It's a sound plan," she heard Reiner speak from beside her his gruff voice unmistakable. Annie was the next to speak stating that it seemed everyone would have the same amount of risk. It wasn't long before everyone stood up getting ready to go through with the plan, but Elliot couldn't seem to get her feet to move. She noticed someone squat in front of her, but she didn't pay them much mind. "I can't seem to get my legs moving...funny huh?" she said forcing out a fake laugh, but she quickly stopped her own laugh when a large hand wrapped over her own successfully stopping her shaking. She looked up red eyes full of surprise as she took in Reiner's stern face. 'Why is he always the one comforting me now...damn it Marco!' she thought to herself, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I've watched your back this whole mission, do you think I'll let you down here?" he asked watching as the little white haired girl sucked in her lower lip to nibble on it, eyes watered over, she shook her head, white locks smacking against her face. He smiled at her, smile only growing when he felt her hand tighten around his own, a look of determination crossing her face. "You're right, this is just like the other titans! I'll be your distraction and you take the ugly shit down!" she more or less yelled out a few eyes glanced over toward her watching for a moment as Reiner pulled her to her feet. "That's the spirit Eli! We got this!" Sasha called out before hoping onto her best friends back. She hardly noticed the strange looks she got from a few people, but she defiantly heard the whispers that came soon after. "Marco, what's up with you and Elliot recently? She's been sticking with Reiner like they were glued together or something," Jean spoke, a few people over heard but, it was obvious he was trying to keep the conversation quiet. Elliot tried her hardest straining her hearing to try and catch the conversation between the two boys, but it was a rather difficult task. "Sorry Jean, but we don't have time to discuss what's going on with Elliot and I, or who she chooses to flirt around with," came Marco's response and almost immediately he regretted his words the moment he saw the look that crossed over Elliot's face, it was something between pain and anger and embarrassment. 'So, she was listening...I'm such a dumbass,' he thought to himself, but still he could not bring himself to take back his words instead he turned his head away from her, shame splashed across his face. Elliot smiled at Sasha swallowing down the lump in her throat before nodding in agreement. "Alright let's go potato girl we should start heading down with the others," Reiner spoke releasing Elliot, Sasha did the same but, lightly punched her friend in the arm before leaving. Elliot watched them go smiling a bit, 'my friends they have strong backs just like my brother...I wonder if anyone ever looks at my back and thinks the same' she thought to herself before entering onto the elevator. She clutched the gun close to her chest, taking in deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves, despite what her friends had said she was still afraid. As they were lowered into the room Elliot found herself unconsciously searching for Reiner...if she could just see him maybe she'd feel safer. It took her a moment to realize just how much she was beginning to rely on Reiner, she found herself once more cursing Marco, despite the Titan that starred her down. A few seconds later and she was given the order to fire which she wasted no time in doing, pulling the trigger almost as soon as she heard the booming voice from next to her.

In the next moment her comrades dropped from the ceiling striking killing blows against the titans, one by one the giant ugly creatures fell, it seemed like everything was going to go perfectly, but then one Titan didn't fall. It turned its ugly head toward Connie and Sasha, Elliot felt her blood run cold...her best friend was currently starring down an angry Titan. Elliot watched with wide eyes as the Titan slowly approached Sasha in particular and in the next second she found herself calling for Reiner or anyone to save her. As the Titan made a grab for Sasha and fell over Elliot literally jumped from the Elevator hoping to save her in some kind of way, Marco tried to grab her in an attempt to stop her, but he failed. He looked down thankful for the first time that Reiner was keeping an eye on the small girl, the blond male having wasted no time to quickly catch and grab hold of the white haired female holding her back by her waist as Mikasa and Annie quickly flew in to finish the job. He felt the girl go limp in his arms when her friend was safe and slowly released her when she asked. She ran over toward Sasha the moment her feet hit the ground throwing her arms around the brown haired female as soon as she finished thanking Mikasa for saving her life. Elliot clung to her, beyond happy to have her friends life saved, she didn't pay attention to how Reiner went to speak with Annie and Bertolt or how Marco more or less fainted up in the elevator. No, her friend's life was far more important to her than her complicated love life. The titans were dead, all that was left was to refill their gas and go back over the wall, she shouted in delight with the rest of them before moving to quickly restore her gas with Sasha and Connie. She took notice to how Marco went to sit over and talk with Jean...he still wasn't paying much attention to her. She needed to fix that, they had a bit of down time right now and though this might now be the best time to have a talk like this, she wanted to get this off her chest before she was thrown back outside with the titans again. Who knew what they might have to face out there? She slowly walked over toward the two boys stopping in front of them and quietly asking Jean if she could give them some space. He nodded his head in response before getting up to move away, he watched from a distance unaware of how a few others also bracelet.

"What's...what is going on with you Marco?" she asked, hand moving to run over her leather bracelet once more as she nervously starred at the ground. "What's going on with me? Do you really need to ask that question? That is what's going on with me," he said pointing toward Reiner whom was one of the few starring at them, Marco kept his voice low, trying to keep the conversation private, but that didn't go over all too well the moment he pointed toward Reiner. "How is Reiner a problem?! He's done nothing but save my ass and support me through this shitastic time!" she yelled voice louder than she expected it be, but anger had washed over her mixing with adrenaline. "Really because from where I stood it looked more like you've been flirting with each-," he stopped short, sentence interrupted when a violent slap hit his right cheek and echoed through the hall. Elliot had just slapped him, tears in her eyes and opposite fist clenched at her side. "You think me being a good friend was flirting?! You wanna see flirting? I'll fucking show you flirting," she said before turning on her heel and stomping toward Reiner, adrenaline rushing in her veins, she was hardly aware of how she had drawn quite a bit of attention toward herself. "Reiner your muscles have done nothing but turn me on and distract me since the start of this mission. You also have a ridiculously nice ass like seriously it's not even fair," she more or less yelled toward the man, hardly thinking about the words she was saying or what kind of effect they would have. Reiner turned quite a pretty shade of red at her confession and Elliot was barely aware of how Bertolt scoffed from beside him, she was however, aware of Sasha's loud laughter a second later. "Shut up Sasha!" she growled out toward her friend, glaring over at her, but Sasha only laughed harder upon seeing her friends bright red face, adrenaline and anger beginning to subside Elliot soon realized what she had done.


	9. The Piece Of Muscle Meets A Virgin!

Note: Seriously, I think I killed half my damned plot when I made Reiner a romantic interest . Why did my inner Reiner love just have to kick in?! I mind as well just turn this into a fucking Reiner x Oc pairing! –Heads desk-

Eren was a damned titan…human…half breed and her love life was in shits, what more could possibly go wrong with this day? The moment Elliot and her squad made it back with Eren they were hit with a gag order and forced to leave Eren, Mikasa, and Armin behind. She clung to Reiner crying into his chest muttering 'that they shouldn't have just left them'. Eren hadn't attacked them at all, they never would have made it if it hadn't been for his 'titan form', why couldn't they see that he wasn't interested in harming humans?! Elliot formed a fist at her side and brought it up gently hitting Reiner against his chest before mumbling a few profanities. "Whoa girly, no need to take it out on me," he said, but he received no form of response, sobs were the only thing escaping her lips. Marco was somewhere around them comforting another soldier from what she could tell, but he wasn't reaching out to comfort her and why would he? After everything Elliot had said to Reiner in front of everyone like that? She was surprised she even still had friends, Sasha excluded since she found the whole thing absolutely hilarious. It was over, her relationship with Marco was over and done. She bit on her lip trying hard not to cry out any louder at the thought…did breaking up with someone always hurt this much? Sure, the words were never spoken, but it seemed pretty obvious to her as well as anyone who had witnessed the whole scene. Maybe, maybe it just hurt so much since it was her first relationship? She mentally slapped herself at that thought, no way, she bet all break ups were this bad regardless of it being her first or her fifth.

As Connie walked over to ask them question, Elliot could only bury herself further into Reiner, no she couldn't handle those questions right now. She wanted to badly to run from here and help her friends, but she couldn't do anything….not only that but, Reiner wouldn't let her. When they were ordered to leave, she tried to stay only to have to be dragged away by her friend or suffer the same fate as Eren and them. Jean soon answered Connie's question and she let out another quiet sob, trembling softly against her male companion. As they sat quietly together, her sobs the only thing making any kind of noise, a new noise was heard…it was the sound of canon fire. Elliot's eyes went wide and she pushed away from Reiner successfully escaping his grasp and using her 3D gear to connect to a roof and take off. If the Titans were breaking in or if that was an attack against Eren she didn't know, but she knew that she couldn't just stand around and do nothing. She glanced back for a moment noticing Reiner behind her, Annie and Bertolt following quickly behind him. If they were trying to catch her than they had another thing coming, Elliot specialized in speed and using the 3D maneuver gear, a part of her told her that they weren't coming after her though. That part of her told her that they were just as curious and concerned as she herself was, she slowly pulled her gaze away from them, but not before she saw Jean with them. She grinned and increased her speed always preserving her gas, another thing she was good at. She would have been a perfect soldier if only it wasn't for her brash personality and terrible lack of upper body strength. She skidded to a stop, Reiner landing right beside, but she wasn't paying any attention to him because right before her was a titan, but it seemed to only be muscle and done…not fully formed. She held a hand over her mouth barely hearing the question spoken by one of the few beside her 'what they hell is that?'

"I-It's Eren…" Elliot said softly taking a step forward, but her hand was quickly grasped and she was pulled back, her back pressed against a man's chest, a chest that she had already gotten to know quite well. She didn't even need to turn around to know who had grabbed her. "They're going to fire at them Reiner, we can't just let them die like that," she said toward him trying hard to keep her voice low and so far she was succeeding. The man barking out orders was a lunatic and she couldn't help but, struggled against Reiner the word 'no' repeating over and over again in her head. She didn't have the strength to break away from Reiner, this is why he was the slayer between the two of them because he had the strength to rip through a titan with ease. The more she struggled against him the more she felt his grip on her tighten. This wasn't happening, she had told those three they would look out for each other when they joined the scouting legion together. She couldn't stand to lose them before she even got the chance to see the day where they fought together side by side in the open world! As the smoke cleared she saw Armin come forward and her eyes filled with more tears as she listened to him speak, she was just about to open her mouth and speak with him, but one of the hands on her waist quickly slipped over her mouth effectively shutting her up. She literally bit him, but he didn't pull back only frowning down at her. "Damn you have guts, but listen if you call out to them now, what are you going to do? You might even cause more problems," he said looking down as she raised a tear filled gaze up to him.

Reiner moved his hand away from her mouth and inspected the red mark that lay there, frowning a bit as she gave him a somewhat sheepish smile. He left an arm loosely wrapped around her waist, not trusting her fully yet and he was smart to do that because as soon as Armin finished his speech the crazed man raised his hand to signal the order to fire once more and Elliot quickly tried to run over to her friends again. She paused though when an older man stopped the order, someone obviously with more power, a man she recognized as one of the commanders. Elliot let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and fell against Reiner, bringing her hands up to press against her mouth to quiet her sobs. 'They are going to give the three of them a chance…they are going to give them a chance' she thought to herself taking in a small breath as she watched this amazing commander take the three away to talk with them privately. "I guess we had no reason to worry then, huh girly?" Reiner spoke releasing his hold on the girl, but quickly grabbing her once more when he saw her literally falling to her knees. "Legs not working again?" he asked laughing a bit as she nodded her head. "I'm just…so relieved," she said softly hands reaching upward to rub at her tear filled eyes. She stood there for a moment laughing with him at her own stupidity, the others having long since left them behind but, not before glaring at them all for their own reasons. Of course, the two of them hadn't even noticed that. She slowly peeked over at him from her shoulder before asking if he could let her go. "I think I can stand now, sorry about that," she muttered under her breath, cheeks turning a bit pink from embarrassment at having not been able to stand for a solid few seconds. He nodded his head and slowly released her, grinning a bit when she stumbled forward before gaining her balance. She looked up toward him sporting a grin of her own and before either of them even knew what he was doing he was grabbing her once more pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers.

'I'm kissing Reiner….'she thought to herself before repeating the thought in her head once more but, this time much slower. She put up a gentle fight against him, she couldn't be doing this, her relationship with Marco had literally just ended a few hours ago. 'No matter how much I like this and damn do I like this because let's face facts being kissed by a handsome man is always nice…and that ass…' she thought to herself quickly losing her original thoughts about pushing the man away. She slowly felt her struggle disappear from her, a hand gently finding its way to the back of her head and entangling itself in her white locks. She slowly closed her eyes, pressing herself further into him and experimentally kissing back. She told herself she was just caught up in the moment, this wasn't love but, two people trying to find some kind of comfort and distraction after everything that happened. 'Yeah, that's it,' she thought to herself, but somewhere in the back of her head she just knew that wasn't what he was thinking. Her eyes flew open once more though when she felt a tongue gently slide across her lower lip asking for access. She had never kissed any man like this, nineteen years old and never been given this kind of attention. She felt her heart beat pound in her chest wondering what to do, but her body answered her question for her gently pushing Reiner away. "I-I'm sorry, I've never been…kissed….like that," she muttered under her breath, cheeks bright red in color and lungs gasping for air. "No, I should be sorry, kissing you after you just broke up, but damn really, Freckles never tried anything with you…and…wait a second, are you still a virgin?," she heard Reiner ask and her cheeks only lit up even brighter if at all possible. She slowly nodded her head though keeping her eyes downcast, so of course she missed the grin that formed across Reiner's face. "Well, I'd love to be your first then." he said but, was quickly met with a foot slamming into his own. He groaned out in a bit of pain, releasing the young woman from his grasp. "I was only kidding," he muttered once he regained his posture but, she merely laughed at him and responded with a sarcastic 'uh-huh'. She was getting set to launch herself, but was stopped when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "I was serious about that kiss though," he said but, didn't add anything else to the sentence, watching as Elliot nodded her head slowly. "S-Sorry, but I can't respond to your feelings just yet," she muttered under her breath…she couldn't just simply say she liked him too, not with Marco still occupying most of her thoughts.

-Small time skip-

"Sasha?!" she whisper yelled to the woman next to her, they both were currently lined up together as some senior officers explained the mission to retake Trost. The sullen looks around them and terrible whispers did little to stop Elliot from panicking to her friend, but she was panicking about something completely different. "That piece of muscle kissed me!" she cried out trying hard to keep her voice down, but the words came out a little bit louder that she had expected. Her response? It was a 'pft' as Sasha attempted to hold back her laughter, they of course got several weird looks. As everyone around them was freaking out about the oncoming attack the two girls seemed to be having…fun. "What does it matter, you're single anyways. So, how was it?" she asked but, finally released her laughter when she saw the look on her friends face. "I'm being serious here Sasha," Elliot said rubbing her arm a bit, eyes cast down toward the ground. "He's a nice guy and yeah he's hot okay, if things were different maybe I could get serious about him…maybe, but I don't love him, I don't even know if I ever could love him like that…it's just not the same as being with Marco," Elliot said tears forming in her eyes, spilling out when her friend pulled her into a warm hug. Sasha had no words for her friend, but even she knew this was the least she could do. "Why don't you just make up with Marco? When all this is over tell him you love him and you know maybe...finally seal the deal," she said wiggling her eyebrows, throwing in the last part for a laugh, but was met with a swift slap to the back. She yelped away trying to rub the sore spot on her back glaring toward a blushing Elliot. "And here I thought you actually had some great idea too," Elliot said jokingly before she nodded her head in some sort of affirmation with herself 'yeah, when this is over I'll tell Marco how I feel and apologize to Reiner,' she thought to herself relief spreading through her, but it was quickly silenced when she heard a male yell over the crowd. He didn't want to be eaten by a titan…the whispers and panic in the ranks only grew louder from there.


	10. She Impressed The Corporal?

Note : I apologize for not updating twice today like I normally do, but as an apology this chapters is over 4000 words and includes Levi in the end~

It wasn't long after the whispers of panic began to spread that an elderly man screamed for the attention of all the men and women around her…it was the commander. Elliot turned to look up at the man, Eren was right behind him and she went wide eyed for a moment looking over the two men. 'He's safe,' she thought to herself a small smile forming on her lips, her smile disappeared as the man introduced her friend though. 'A product of science…what the hell are they talking about?' she thought to herself, mind you she knew Eren did indeed have to power to transform into a titan, but she also knew he didn't even know about the ability. If he was some science guinea pig than she was pretty damn sure that he would have known about that, but no he was just as confused and lost as everyone else was the moment he transformed. Elliot bit her lower lip fists clenching at her sides, she could understand why people were leaving and saying 'fuck this' it only made sense to not believe something like that. Elliot unconsciously released her fist and gently reached out for Sasha's hand looking for some sort of comfort. As soon as her hand touched the other woman's she was abruptly pulled into a hug, Elliot took a small breath before hugging her friend back. "I'm so afraid, but I won't leave. You won't either, right Sasha?" Elliot asked smile forming on her lips despite her tear filled eyes as the woman nodded her head against her friend. More people continued to leave around them and Elliot flinched when the crazed man from earlier mentioned slaying people for treason. "Isn't there enough death already?!" Elliot cried out toward the crazed man from earlier, flinching when the man turned toward her and Sasha, but he was quickly knocked down a peg when the commander spoke up again.

No one would be charged with treason for leaving under his order and if that wasn't enough he even went on to keep talking of the purge from all those years ago. Elliot watched as men and women slowly got back into line all for different reasons she believed. "We'll make it through this, don't worry Sasha," she whispered softly against her friends shoulder as her tears and sobs came to a stop. Elliot slowly pulled away from her friends, 'No more tears,' she thought to herself, no it was time for her to get ready to pick up her sword and fight. She listened intently as the amazing commander gave his speech, this man was truly inspiring, it gave the young girl chills and she could do nothing but, stare in awe at the man before her. 'Yes, but I won't die here!' she thought to herself before placing her right hand over her heart before looking over at Sasha. "I have to go now, but I'll see you when this is all over!" Elliot said happily pulling her friend into a hug once more. She ran off as fast as her feet could take her through the moving crowd, everyone was getting prepared for battle but, she had someone she had to go and find. After a moment of searching she spotted the familiar dark haired boy with Jean and Connie. "Marco, when all this over I want to talk with you!" she said bowing quickly to the man before her and hiding her face because she was sure it was splashed a bright red color. Her response was a pair of warm arms wrapping around her and holding her upright. She almost cried at the feel of those arms around her quickly wrapping her own arms around him in return. "Alright, find me here once all this is through," he said but, his tone had a knowing ring to it. Elliot smiled against his chest before frantically nodding her head yes, she would tell him everything from her apology to the kiss she shared with Reiner to her feelings for Marco. He pulled away with a somewhat soft smile before leaning forward to gently kiss her, but she turned her head away, a goofy grin spreading across her lips. "Hey now! Not yet! Save it for when we win!" she cried out happily before pulling away to leave, she still hadn't been assigned to anything yet.

"I still don't get how we keep getting paired together!" she shouted toward a blond male that flew beside her, three others flew behind them Bertolt being one of them. "It's because we complete each other!" he called back earning him a laugh from the small girl beside him. "You two stop there! Two titans ahead!" came the male voice of the squad leader, the two of them stopped on a nearby rood, the other three landing with them. "I can distract them," Elliot spoke watching as the squad leader shook his head. "No, Jason can lead the distraction. I need someone quick on their feet and I'm not sure about your speed cadet," the leader said frowning a bit when he saw a pout cross Elliot's face. "With all due respect sir…" she was cut off though when the leader gave her a stern look and told Jason to lead the two titans to them. Elliot sat back away from the men as Jason led the two Titans to where they were hiding, but in the next second his screams were all they heard. Elliot quickly looked over form behind the large chimney they were hiding behind, the man having been grabbed by both his arms. "Shit, how do you fuck up being a decoy," she grumbled under her breath before firing her hooks over toward the two titans. She was faintly aware of Reiner and Bertolt following after her or how their squad leader yelled at the three of them to get back. "You won't make it in time!" Bertolt shouted as Jason was literally about to be dropped into the mouth of the Titan. Elliot shot a hook forward, the hook going through the man's leg just above the knee cap, as soon as it connected Elliot shot her opposite hook back against a building before using her body weight to pull back pulling the man from the titan's mouth. The man came crashing back into her screaming in pain and fear, pain because Elliot hadn't made it completely in time the titan having eaten his left arm and fear because he was almost just eaten. Elliot crashed back onto the roof with a painful groan escaping her lips as the man named Jason landed on top of her. She pushed him off of her and gasped her air feeling like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She then quickly looked over the older man, his chest was rising, but he seemed to have passed out. She slowly stood up just in time to have Bertolt and Reiner land beside her with two Titans starring down at them. "You two grab Jason and get back, I'll distract the titans and bring them over," she said quickly watching as the two boys nodded, Reiner gabbing the now one armed male before the two of them flew back into position with their cowardly leader. "God you guys are so ugly!" she yelled out toward the titans who slowly turned their attention to her. She raised a blade to point at the two of them and grinned as they approached her. "That's right, come right over here…a little closer," she said to them but, easily released her hooks once more and flew back some frowning a bit when she felt a bit of debris scrape passed her cheek as the bigger one's hand made impact with the roof she had just been on.

From there, she took off both titans following close on her tail but, with each grab they made she easily maneuvered herself out of it, with each twist, turn, flip, and taunt she made it closer to the point where her team was located. She eventually passed by the roof they were located on and grinned as she landed on the ground, turning around just in time to watch the two titans fall, Berotlt and Reiner landing behind them. "Jesus, how many titans does that make now?" Elliot asked grinning a bit when Reiner held up the number seven with his hands, but the moment was ruined when Bertolt noticed the red smoke in the sky. Elliot's eyes went wide before she shot to the roof with her leader and Jason, the two boys following quickly behind her. "What the…," Elliot started but, stopped when she heard her captain say they needed to get back over the wall now. Elliot nodded her head in agreement before giving another look toward the red smoke, 'I hope everyone is still alive,' she thought to herself taking off after the rest of her squad but, she quickly caught up. "He's losing a lot of blood, we need to h-!" her squad captain called out, but just at that exact moment an abnormal leapt through the air taking the captain and Jason with him to a building not far from them. Elliot made a movement to go after them, but stopped when she heard Reiner call out behind her. "They're already dead!" he said rushing to Elliot's side as she tumbled across a roof, shock having settled in and causing her to misstep her landing. "Guys! Move now!" Bertolt called over toward the two before taking off himself, he was right the three of them needed to get over the wall. Reiner grabbed Elliot by her arm and quickly pulled her to her feet, "Get your shit together," he said lightly shaking her, Elliot nodded her head slowly, shock still clear in her eyes. She knew this was no time to be panicking though, she blinked a few times trying to clear the shock from her face before she took off, jumping from the roof and shooting forward. Reiner of course followed quickly behind her, it wasn't long after that that the two of them made it to the top of the wall, Bertolt waiting for them.

Elliot slumped over as soon as her feet hit the surface of the wall taking a breath of air to calm her nerves. "I'm still alive big brother," she said softly raising her arm up and looking over the leather strap. She smiled a bit at the strap hardly aware of how Reiner was pulled aside by Bertolt. "What the hell you yanking on me for?" the blond male asked his friend, he was about to go and comfort Elliot, but his tall friend had other plans in mind. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but you need to stop distracting yourself with her or its going to affect our mission," he spoke, voice low and eyes darting around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, thankfully no one was since everyone was too panicked over the whole 'red smoke'. Reiner was about to say something but, stopped when he felt a hand tug at his sleeve. Elliot had moved from her spot and slowly moved over toward the boys, she hadn't heard a thing they were discussing, but she had her own things she wanted to talk about…namely with Reiner. "Hey Reiner, can we um –," she stopped herself though when she heard someone yell out 'look'. Elliot slowly turned her attention away from Reiner and in the direction of where everyone else seemed to be looking. Her eyes nearly bugging out of her sockets the moment she saw the boulder moving through the city. "Eren...," she whispered to herself before putting on a large grin, she was so happy they were alright, but with Eren moving the boulder now she knew it was time to get a move on herself. "Forget about it, I'll talk with you later. Right now, I think we should get back out there!" she said happily before taking a running jump from the wall, leaving the boys to stare at where she once stood. "Damn, she's still as gutsy as ever," Reiner said ignoring how Berotlt scoffed beside him. "Well, we better go back her up," Bertolt spoke sighing a bit as Reiner shot a toothy grin his way before both boys took the same running jump Elliot had. Just like that, the three of them were heading back into battle.

"I'll be the distraction!" Elliot called out to her two comrades from behind her laughing when she heard Reiner's response. "Nah! I thought this time I could be the distraction and you could deal the killing blow!" he said sarcastic thick in his voice, but he soon found himself smiling when he heard her laughter. The two boys pulled back a little and watched as Elliot connected with the titan and flew straight for its head. She slashed at its eyes before releasing some gas to flip on top of its head, laughing victoriously before the two boys shot passed her. Reiner throwing his hooks back and connecting with the titan before flying toward its weakness. Bertolt flying further ahead to kill a titan with its back turned toward them. Elliot shot off from the titans head before landing onto a nearby roof to catch a quick breather. The two boys she was more than familiar with quickly landing beside her as well. "You would make such an impressive soldier if you could cut deep enough to kill a titan," Bertolt said from her left side watching as she turned to smile at him, sweat forming at her brow and for some reason, Bertolt found himself smiling lightly at the female as well. "Well maybe you should help me train!" she said happily before pointing her sword out toward another titan that was a bit far off, but it was the closest to them. "Found our next target! Come on we need to keep moving toward the wall!" she said happily before running on foot to jump to the next roof, not using her 3D gear to save herself some gas.

Reiner cut through yet another titan, god knows how many they had killed or ran from at this point and it seemed like they weren't any closer to Eren and the others. The closer they got, the more titans they seemed to run into, but it wasn't long before the yellow smoke shot into the sky, the trio looking up, Elliot was sitting down on the roof exhausted when the two boys landed beside her. "C-Can we go back now?" she asked voice shaking, she was so exhausted from all the running and maneuvering she had to do as the distraction. "Yeah, we can head back now," Reiner said offering a hand toward the girl, but eyes slightly widening when Bertolt did the same. Elliot smiled tears forming at the edge of her eyes as she took the hands of both boys and allowed them to lift her from the floor. It wasn't long before the three of them were traveling back over the wall and Elliot soon remembered her promise to Marco, she grinned ear to ear forgetting about her exhaustion for a moment. "Hey, I'll catch up with you boys later!" she called out happily before flying away from the boys. "Wasn't she just tried?" Bertolt asked eyeing Reiner who only laughed a bit at her behavior, she really was full of energy but, she defiantly needed that for the role she was given in a squad.

Elliot smiled happily as she skidded to a stop in the place she had promised to meet Marco once all was said and done. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she thought about her words for Marco. She stood like that waiting for a long time, but no Marco came by, but still no Marco came. She froze, a thought coming to mind, was he still over the wall with those titans? She could feel her heart pound against her chest for a whole new reason now and before she could comprehend what she was doing she was moving to the top of the wall. There she quickly replaced her gas tanks and made a running lead off the wall and back into the battlefield. She knew most of the titans were being fired upon near one of the walls, but she also knew that a few other titans still roamed around…stragglers she called them. She also knew that only the elite were supposed to be here at the moment, wiping out those stragglers. That hardly mattered to her though, she was running on adrenaline at the moment, eyes darting everywhere to try and find Marco. She came landing on the ground a few times when she saw a corpse that could have been him, but so far she had no luck…or maybe it was luck in itself that none of those corpses were him. She had no idea what she might do if she found Marco dead…he just couldn't be dead…she still needed him. She couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else she loved. She stopped though, hiding behind a chimney on the roof when she spotted a nice sized Titan. She was going to make a run for it in another direction, but a body caught her eyes and she felt her body run cold. It seemed like her heart had stopped for a moment. A few feet in front of the titan was the body of the man she loved. She felt her fingers tighten against her blade before she sent a heated glare over toward the titan that was currently on march toward her dead lover. She knew he would walk right passed him, but her anger was too much for her to handle. She didn't want that thing anywhere near the body of Marco, it didn't deserve to even walk beside him for a second.

"Finally the last one," a dark haired man said setting his eyes on a slow moving titan, it wasn't all too large but, size didn't really matter when it came to a titan. The man changed his course toward the titan moving quickly to finish the job, green cloak blowing in the wind behind him. He readied his blades, hands gripping tight to them, but in the next moment someone shot passed him and he could only blink in surprise watching as the small figure shouted out in rage. "Don't you dare take another step you ugly shit!" Elliot yelled at the top of her lungs gaining the attention of the titan rather easily, it turned to her, lips pulled upward forever in a smile. The titan quickly raised a hand to grab her, but Elliot easily flipped out of its way before aiming her hooks to a nearby building, she landed easily before once more shooting forward this time behind the titan, hooks have retracted and were once more shot forward connecting with the building across from her. She pushed herself forward even faster before she raised her blades and sliced clean through the titan's neck, a large chunk of flesh falling from the titan's weak spot. She landed safely on the roof, blood splattered on her jacket and dying a bit of her hair red, the steam quickly rising. The titan fell to the ground with a loud crash, dead the moment Elliot's blades sliced through, but she was far too preoccupied with traveling down to the building to care about the titan she had just killed for the first time. Elliot ran the last few feet to Marco, unaware of the pair of gray eyes that were staring her down. Elliot looked down at him, red eyes large and in shock filling with tears. "No…it's not real, this is just a dream" she whispered, body trembling as she closed her eyes and quickly shook her head in denial of his death. "When I open my eyes…he won't be there, I'll wake up in my bed…yeah, that's it…in my bed," Elliot spoke, fists clenched at her sides, she was afraid to open her eyes. Elliot was completely unaware to her surroundings that included the short corporal that came up from behind her watching the scene unfold in front of him. He was honestly confused, but from what he could tell, this woman knew the corpse of the man before them.

Elliot finally gained the courage to open her eyes and sure enough Marco still lay there before her, lifeless eyes downcast. "If this is a joke Marco, it isn't funny…you can't….you," she said losing her voice with every word and by this point Levi couldn't stand watching this girls denial anymore. He raised a hand, grasping her shoulder, but to his surprise the white haired female turned around and threw herself against him, burying her face into the crook of his neck and crying against him. Levi cringed as the girls tears fell onto his own flesh, but he made no attempt to push the woman away though he desperately wanted to. He had no idea what to do as this unknown girl cried on him, he obviously couldn't just push her away and tell her to get a hold of herself. He highly doubted any kind of speech or words would make it through to this girl right now, but he also wasn't about to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything was alright…no, that just was not happening. Levi was just about to finally push her away almost at his breaking point, but froze fingers gently touching the fabric of her jacket. "Why is it that I'm always the one to live? Why do the living always have to suffer through carrying the weight of the dead?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper as her hands gently clutched at his clothes. Levi slowly wrapped an arm awkwardly around her back but, the girl seemed to only break down in more tears at his kind gesture.

As more time went on, Elliot began to quiet down and slowly she pulled away, eyes looking toward the man who put up with her sobs for the last few minutes. Elliot felt her breath catch in the back of her throat though when her eyes settled on his own eyes…gray, just like her brothers. She swallowed down on a lump in her throat before bowing slightly and thanking him. "Tch, brat, what the hell are you doing here anyways?" he asked watching as the woman only smiled lightly at him, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. "I told this man I would meet him after all this was over, but he never came. I got scared and came searching over the wall for him…I was right to be afraid," she muttered under her breath kneeling in front of Marco and raising a hand to gently brush against his bangs, his form was grotesque but, she still couldn't pull her eyes away from him. "I loved him so much and yet…I never got to tell him that at the end just like with….," she muttered under her breath trailing off at the image of her brothers back. She slowly pulled her hand away and stood up straight to look over at the man she was with once more. "Oh yeah, I'm Cadet Elliot Falkenrath," she said before quickly saluting the man before her. "Levi Ackerman," he responded before turning away from the girl missing how her jaw nearly hit the floor when she heard his name. She wanted to make a big deal out of meeting him, but she held it back. "I look forward to working under you then Corporal," she spoke but, her voice was quiet, so far from her normal loud self that always hung out with Reiner and Sasha. Levi turned toward her raising a curious brow, 'so, she's joining the scouts then,' he thought to himself, thinking back to just a moment ago when she actually managed to impress him with that speed of hers. There was no arguing with her skill using the 3D gear, but her cut against the titan was shallow, barely enough to kill one and that cut had been fueled with her rage and hatred for the loss of her lover. It was a lucky shot the dark haired male estimated, 'She'll have to work on her physical strength,' he thought to himself before telling her that they needed to leave. "I don't want to leave him behind though, not only because he was the man I loved but, because he was one of my comrades in arms," she spoke, stopping him in his tracks, he understood the feeling of not wanting to leave a comrade behind all too well but, right now was not the time he had to regroup with his squad and he doubted she could carry this man on her shoulders over the wall. "We'll come back for him," he said simply, sighing a bit when the woman nodded slightly toward him. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath before watching him take off. She took one last look toward Marco, "I love you," she whispered biting back tears before she took off herself to catch up with Levi, which was easier said than done.


	11. What's this about experiments?

Note: Oh my gosh, I actually updated this lolz. Sorry about not updating last week, I was busy making preparations for convention that just ended on Sunday. I am now officially back on schedule so expect weekly and daily updates from me. If you've seen my schedule than you know I usually update something everyday and that everything gets updated once a week. Thank you all for being so patient and a special thanks to KnightWriterRLK for leaving my first review :3

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit. Trust me, the day I own anything for AOT/SNK you will know because my little girl here will somehow make an appearance in the manga/anime .

Elliot felt like ass and she was pretty sure she looked like it, she had dead leaves and dirt stuck in her white locks, probably had some soot on her face because she had a terrible run in with a chimney, and on top of all that she was sweaty…oh, was she sweaty. Elliot landed at a crossroads that looked completely unfamiliar to her but, she knew that it had to be somewhere on the other side of town because after all the traveling to she had done it damn well felt like it. She collapsed onto the ground once her feet hit and corporal stick up his ass said they had finally arrived at the meeting point. She brought a hand up to gently rub at her shins, her red eyes looking over the short male for a moment, like seriously, he was probably the same height as her maybe even shorter, but she wasn't going to say something. Nor did she have any desire to stand right next to him and find out, no, she did not survive titan after titan just to be murdered by her superior for trying to compare their height. Not that his height mattered, the man still lived up to the name as humanity's strongest, if his display of speed and skill with the 3D maneuver gear had anything to do with that name. Elliot couldn't help but, let her mind travel to all the times she had been complemented on her speed and skill, hell even her ability to conserve gas had been complimented, but this man…she struggled just to keep up with him. She had never struggled to keep up with anyone before and she had to admit she hated the feeling, but in a way it made her want to train just if only to surpass him. "Brat, I didn't give you permission to sit on your ass," came the firm voice of the corporal and Elliot quietly groaned, but stood up none the less resting her hands on her knees and kneeling over. 'I'll kill him,' she thought to herself her mind quickly imagining a death for the short corporal for probably the 36th time today…she couldn't remember the last time she wanted to kill someone so badly. She thought on that for a moment before taking it back, 'actually, I don't think I've ever wanted to kill someone so badly in my life,' she thought to herself, glaring lightly over at Levi's back. When he turned to face her though she quickly stood up straight, glare still plastered on her face and she almost cursed her urge to salute the man.

"How the hell did you manage this? You're a fucking mess," he asked while he approached her, raising a hand to pull a few dead leaves and twigs from her hair his OCD having taken the better of him. Elliot blinked a few times in surprise, his words were so harsh and firm, but his hands were gentle as they shifted through her hair, dirt falling onto her shoulders. She continued to stare at him for a moment, but once he opened his mouth again she quickly crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "I asked a question brat," were the words that slipped from his mouth, of course when he saw her reaction he frowned a bit about to say something more when he spotted a small little eight legged insect in her hair that probably came from one of the dead leaves he had pulled out. "You have a spider -," he started but, as soon as he spoke the word 'spider' Elliot visibly tensed, her screaming 'get it off me', quickly followed. She literally started to run around and had the titans in this area not already been taken care of Levi was sure she would have drew them in. "Tch. Annoying brat, are you sure you're a solider?" he asked raising an arm upward, scowling slightly when Elliot literally ran into his arm and hung onto him. He had expected her to stop, not run into him like that, but either way at least her screaming had stopped. He raised his free hand and easily squashed the spider between his index finger and thumb. "Hey, point me to a titan and I'll be the first one on that battlefield, but killing spiders that was not in job description," she muttered under her breath before pursing her lips and turning her gaze away from him. It was at that moment that the squad Levi was working with came onto the scene, a young looking brunette woman was the first to open her mouth. "Oh Levi! Why didn't you tell us that you had someone!? And oh what gorgeous white hair she has!" the woman exclaimed excitedly and much to Elliot's dislike the corporal quickly retracted his arm, in turn Elliot fell forward landing flat on her stomach against the ground with a groan. He then quickly moved to speak with his squad about each area they had been assigned to clear out, never even bothered to make sure she was alright or offer some kind of apology. The brunette woman made no move to speak with Levi though, instead she approached Elliot grabbing her arms and pulling up onto her feet. A second later, she was running her fingers through Elliot's hair, the young white haired girl could practically see the excitement in the woman's eyes as she combed through her hair. "Oh my gosh, it's real, even her eyelashes are white! And her eyes, they're red! Even her skin tone is unique, she's practically the color of snow!" the woman went on about Elliot's appearance rather excitedly, fingers trying to pry open Elliot's eyes even further if only to get a better look.

"Uh…um…it's a genetic disorder," Elliot muttered out not sure as to how she should handle this situation, in the end she opted for slowly backing away from the woman to escape her prying hands. "Of course it is sweetie! I already knew that much, I just haven't ever seen someone with the disorder! It's very rare you know," she said matter of factly and quickly closed the gap between herself and Elliot, but much to her dismay Elliot just kept backing up, until she hit something that she passed off as a building. She pressed her back against the building, barely aware of how the building was her height and quite warm; after all, she was far too busy trying to deal with the crazy woman in front of her. "Now now, honey running to your boyfriend isn't going to stop my research," she said watching as Elliot blinked a few times at her strange statement, Marco's image flashing through her head. She felt her heart twitch in pain and she instinctively raised a hand to press against her chest. "Oi, shitty glasses, leave her alone and give me your damned report already," the 'building' spoke and Elliot quickly glanced back behind her, her face inches away from the corporals cheek, but he hardly seemed to have noticed. He was standing stiff as a board and as tall as a man his height could reach, Elliot panicked at the sudden closeness before throwing herself away from him, right into the arms of 'shitty glasses'. "Aw! You've come back to me! I know, I'm so much better than Shorty over there!" she said happily, giggling lightly as she wrapped her arms around Elliot to hug her, Elliot could do nothing more than visibly stiffen against the woman. The corporal merely clicked his tongue at the two of them, making no gesture to save Elliot from the crazed woman even as Elliot eyed him down pleading with her eyes to save her. She would much rather be stuck with corporal asshole than the woman who was currently sniffing her hair and talking about experiments. Elliot was eventually saved though when a light haired ginger came over toward them gently telling the woman she called 'Hanji' to let her go. Hanji sighed lightly, disappointment evident in her facial expression, but she did finally release Elliot after a moment of hesitation. Elliot wasted no time in jumping behind her 'savior', the light haired female only laughed at Elliot's antics. "Don't worry, she's mostly harmless," the woman said turning to face Elliot and gently placed a hand on top of her head ruffling her hair as if she were a child. "Mostly?" Elliot asked a bit of concern in her voice, the woman only smiled gently at her, ignoring the question and quickly moving on. That only concerned Elliot a bit more, the last thing she wanted was waking up strapped to a lab table. "My name is Petra, it's a pleasure to meet you," the woman spoke, her voice was soft and caring, Elliot swore she could easily get swooped up in this woman's gentle nature. "Eld, Gunther, and Oluo," Petra spoke slowly gesturing toward each individual man as she spoke his name, Eld and Gunther seemed to smile or nod at her as Petra spoke, but Oluo…he glared at her. Elliot slowly nodded her head toward each man, a bit more cautious of Oluo before introducing herself.

It wasn't long before Oluo stepped over toward Elliot, hardened eyes set on her small frame and doing nothing more than making her feel even smaller than she already was, still though Elliot stood as tall as she could. She hopped that her lack of confidence was not evident on her face. "What were you doing out past the wall cadet? Were you not given the order to retreat?" he asked, eyes still looking into her own red ones, he waited for her eyes to flinch away but, to his surprise they never did; however, he did notice that her eyes slowly seemed to take on a look of depression at his question. She slowly opened her mouth to speak, but as she did she felt her throat tighten on her and she had to hold back a sob that wanted to escape her lips. She could feel her eyes slowly moisten and she imagined they glistened with unshed tears now. She could not answer that question hell, she could barely open her mouth to the question. Elliot's hands slowly clenched into two small fists at her sides and her eyes burned from the unshed tears, she was afraid to blink for fear of the those tears escaping. Hanji frowned lightly at the distraught look on Elliot's face, the cute girl looking as if she had been through enough today. Hanji was about to take a step forward and stop the scene before her, but Levi seemed to have beaten her to it, easily stepping between the two and shieling Elliot behind him. 'Take that bastard,' Hanji thought to herself, a wide grin spread across her face as she waited for the other male to get chewed out. "She's here under my orders. That is all you need to know Oluo," Levi spoke his voice was clam but stern, all Elliot could do was stare at his backside, eyes wide in a bit of surprise before she calmed down and held her head down low, hiding herself completely behind the man so she could finally shed her tears. "Yes sir," Oluo spoke voice still full of pride but, he slowly stepped away from Levi. Elliot was barely aware of what was happening before her, she knew Levi was speaking to the others barking out orders but, she just couldn't focus on the words being said. She just continued to silently cry from her spot hidden behind Levi. She wasn't pulled from her thoughts until she heard the click of the corporal's tongue after he had dismissed his squad from the area. Elliot slowly looked toward the man, well aware that her eyes were probably somewhat swollen and red….yet another thing to add to her unattractive appearance at the moment. "You have three minutes to get yourself cleaned up before we go back for your comrade's body and you better keep up," he said sighing lightly when Elliot nodded her head quickly, tears still spilling from her eyes. "Y-Yes sir," she spoke between sobs as Levi walked passed her, but her sobs soon became stuck in her throat when she felt a hand press gently to the top of her head. Elliot bit back a few more sobs at the corporal's kind gesture, this was far from the attention she needed at the moment, but somewhere in her she knew this man was giving it his all to comfort her in his own way and that was enough to make her feel at least a bit…happy despite the depressing situation.

-Small Time Skip-

Elliot was once more utterly exhausted beyond belief, but her exhaustion was nothing compared to the feeling of the pain in her heart. She had finally made it back over the wall with Levi whom had kept his word on bringing her comrade back with them. She could only imagine the kind of exhaustion he was having to fight at the moment, but she couldn't tell just by looking at him, oh no, Elliot had deduced the moment this man opened his mouth that he would be the kind of person to hide his own problems. Elliot watched as he laid Marco out on the floor before moving off to the side to talk with someone, probably to discuss what was to become of the body. Elliot took the moment to slowly approach Marco's corpse once more, settling herself in front of him and starring down at his still face. She felt the tears in her eyes threaten to spill once more, but they never did, no instead Elliot froze blood running cold when she heard a familiar voice behind her calling her name. 'Oh please no, not him…anyone but him…I can't…I don't have the strength…,' she thought to herself before slowly turning her head to glance behind her and sure enough there he was. Jean Kirstein, was approaching her, Reiner and Bertolt seemed to be with him as well, Elliot felt her fists clench at her side. 'No, please, don't come near me…please don't look over here…please for the love of everything still good in this world don't look over here,' she thought to herself not realizing how she stood up quickly and ran toward Jean and the others, ignoring how much her legs hurt. She quickly threw her arms around Jean's neck and brought his head down successfully burying his face into the crook of her shoulder, hiding him from the sight of his lost friend. The man quickly tensed and spread his arms out to the side as if to say he wasn't touching, holding his breath to avoid her girlish scent. Reiner started to say something but, quickly stopped when he noticed Bertolt pointing to a figure laying on the floor. The two men quickly took notice to whom was currently laying out lifeless on the ground. Reiner's fist clenched at his sides as he realized what Elliot was trying to do…it was pointless, she was doing nothing more than fighting the inevitable. Reiner slowly moved toward Elliot and Jean before prying Elliot off of Jean. She fought against him kicking and screaming against him, telling Jean in a rather frantic voice not to look, but her words fell on deaf ears for Jean's gaze was already dead set on Marco's corpse. "I-is that…Marco?" he asked eyes wide in shock barely aware of how Elliot currently screamed at Reiner to release her still struggling with all her might against him.


	12. Is she trying to seduce the corporal?

Note: Third chapter of the four I am behind on. Now, all I have to do is update my Tokyo Ghoul story and I am fully caught up! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but as always I'm super lazy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it after all~

Elliot fell into a chair that normally would have been considered uncomfortable but, right now she was totally comfortable after all she had been on her feet all day. Her eyes were still swollen and red from all the crying she had done. Her boyfriend's death and her parents were currently still missing in all the chaos, no one knew were anyone was after everyone had been safely evacuated. It had been such a long day and the day still wasn't over with, after she had made it over the wall with Marco's body and her corporal, she had met up with Reiner and Jean. She sighed, hanging her head low as she remembered how she had literally elbowed her blond friend in the ribcage to escape his grasp. She had ran between Marco and Jean, stopping Jean from fully approaching his friend, but the boy merely walked around her to gaze upon the face of his deceased friend. Elliot had stood there crying into her hands until the familiar voice of her corporal came up from behind her, he seemed to be done speaking with the man from ealier. She supposed he had seen the whole situation between them all, but decided against doing anything about it…what could he have done anyways? This was obviously a situation that she and her friends would have to figure out how to get through on their own. "They will be taking the body and informing his family as soon as possible, but with all the destruction and chaos it might take a bit of time to even locate his family," the raven haired male spoke, watching with his usual uncaring look as Elliot nodded her head, but by now she already understood that this man was just terrible as showing his emotions. She was sure that despite his uncaring appearance that he actually felt bad for the young white girl and her friends or maybe that was just her being hopeful.

Elliot sighed at the memories, raising her right hand to gently pinch and rub at the bridge of her nose. She could feel an oncoming headache and that was something she knew she didn't need at the moment. Elliot attempted to bury herself deeper into the somewhat cushioned seat, eyes staring at the comfortable looking chair behind a large wooden desk. Levi had taken her to his office, but almost as soon as they arrived he had ditched her to do something important…it was apparently related to Eren. Elliot could only imagine what the poor boy was going through at the moment. She knew that despite him having saved the city that there were those who would still ask for his death simply because of his ability to shift into a titan. Did they not understand that a gift like that could be used in this fight against the titans? Elliot had been one of the few to see firsthand how many titans Eren had taken down alone while in that form. Elliot frowned, all this thinking was only feeding her headache, she needed to rest, but for some reason her brain just didn't want to stop working. Elliot soon stood up, throwing caution to the wind as she approached what she assumed was Levi's chair, falling into it as soon as she was within range of it. She immediately sank into the thing, happy with how much more comfortable it was than the chair she had just been sitting in. She smiled lightly resting her head against the back of her chair before lightly closing her eyes, even if she could only get a moments rest she knew that that would be better than no rest at all. It wasn't long before the young girl was falling asleep in the corporal's chair not realizing the punishment she might receive for this especially since she had still yet to shower since everything went down.

Levi came barging back into his office a few hours later fully expecting the young cadet to have gone home by then. Erwin had asked him to accompany him to speak with titan boy Eren Jaeger, the conversation between the three of them hadn't been too long, but afterwards Erwin wanted to speak with Levi more about everything that had happened today. Levi was damn sure that his commander had kept him there on purpose simply to annoy him since he knew damn well that a report on today's events would be on his desk before the end of tonight. If that wasn't enough of a reason, then the knowing smirk on his commanders face gave him away rather easily, it wasn't as if shitty glasses hadn't reported on Elliot being around or how she had followed him back to his office. He could only imagine the crazy story that four eyed, titan obsessed, crazed woman had spun to their commander, of course by now Erwin knew not to take everything Hanji said seriously, but that didn't mean he didn't share the same love of annoying Levi to no ends with her. Levi slammed the door shut behind him before turning to face his office, the first thing he noticed was the dirt that had been trailed through his office and the second thing he noticed was a small little girl resting her head on his desk sleeping soundly in his chair…dirt, drool, and everything in between. Levi flinched at the sight of her, not only was she snoring rather obnoxiously but, she was still a disgustingly dirty mess. He could practically see the dirt on his chairs and desk. Oh no, this would not do, he growled under his breath before stomping over toward her and swiftly kicking her foot. Elliot flinched awake, quickly sitting up in the chair and smacking her head against the back of it. "Ow…," she muttered under her breath raising a hand to rub the back of her head as her red eyes glanced around the room. It wasn't long before they settled onto a pair of steal gray eyes glaring down toward her. "Corporal…why are you in my room?" she asked clearly still half asleep, raising her free hand to rub at her tired eyes as she stifled a yawn.

"You're in my office brat," Levi spoke frowning toward the young woman as she simply nodded her head toward him. "Uh-huh, I'm in your office…," she repeated him before attempting to settle herself back onto his desk, but as soon as her cheek made contact with his desk her eyes shot open in surprise. She quickly scrambled to her feet and saluted the short corporal quickly sputtering out an apology toward him. He ignored her apology though and quickly grabbed her upper arm dragging her behind him. She struggled to stay on her feet and follow behind him, she almost bumped into his back though when he came to stop at another door at the back of the room. She had seen the door when she had first arrived to his office, but she had decided against exploring the inside. He used his free hand to throw open the door, revealing a small bedroom that Elliot quickly glanced around before she was pulled forcefully yet again to another door. The corporal easily threw open the door as well before tossing her inside like some sort of ragdoll. Elliot landed on her butt, eyes glancing around the white tilted room, it was obviously a bathroom. She looked toward her corporal raising a curious brow as he disappeared from the door frame only to reappear a moment latter holding a black shirt and a pair of gray sweats. He threw them at her, frowning lightly when the girl made no attempt to catch them and they merely landed on top of her head. "You're a fucking mess cadet, get yourself cleaned up," he spoke roughly and then quickly slammed the door to his bathroom shut, not giving the young girl a chance to respond to his behavior.

Elliot grumbled a few curses under her breath as she pulled the clothes from off the top of her head and easily folded them up before placing them onto a nearby counter. She glanced at herself in the mirror and sure enough, she was defiantly a mess, she must have been pretty tired to prioritize sleeping over finding a way to get clean. Elliot slowly stripped herself out of her uniform, folding it up as well and setting it on the opposite side of the counter from the clothes just provided to her. She slowly moved to turn on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before she stepped into it. Elliot hummed a light tune, distracting herself from the thought of her missing family, the loss of Marco, and the short corporal who was only a room away. If she could just keep all those thoughts out of her mind then she knew that she would be alright and avoid any possible break down in the shower. She doubted she even had the tears to cry out anymore, she had cried so much today after all. It wasn't too long until Elliot was done in the shower and stepped out smelling clean. She quickly grabbed a nearby towel quickly drying herself off and then wrapping it around her small form. She stepped over toward the clothes, red eyes scanning her undergarments with a slight look of disgust…she didn't want to put those back on. She had been wearing them all day and she was damn sure they smelled of sweat and titan blood, but how would she feel wearing clothes that weren't her own without her panties and bra? Elliot shuddered at the thought before grabbing her bra, but upon taking one smell of the thing she quickly frowned. "Screw it…," she muttered under her breath throwing her bra back onto the counter and getting changed into the clean set of clothes. She found herself for once thankful that she didn't have much of a bust, a bra not always being needed. She tied the drawstring to the sweats, securing them around her hips before stepping out of the bathroom.

She found Levi in his office, a bandana wrapped around half his face as he scrubbed down his desk with a white rag. He glanced toward her before pointing toward some extra cleaning supplies that sat on the floor near his door. Elliot inwardly groaned before sulking over toward the supplies, her hands easily gripping the broom. "Really sir? You brought me here to clean?" she asked watching as the man stood up straight and lowered his bandana from his mouth. "Originally no, but seeing as how this is your mess it's only right that at the very least you help me clean," he said, his voice leaving no words for argument. Elliot gave a small sheepish smile before she quickly began sweeping up the dirt on the floor. A few minutes into her cleaning though and soon enough someone came rushing into the room without knocking which only seemed to annoy the short corporal to no end. Elliot looked toward the new comer and quickly recognized her as the crazy, insane lady who might preform all kinds of weird experiments on her, also known as Hanji. "Oh! Elliot I didn't know you were still here…and in the corporals clothes too, huh? Have you two been doing something in here?" she said eyeing the opened door into Levi's room, Elliot blushed a bright red color, but the raven haired male barely seemed to be phased by the sexual innuendos of his comrade. The woman grinned at Elliot taking a few quick steps toward the white haired girl, but Elliot moved even more quickly behind Levi using him as a shield from the crazy woman. She huffed in a bit of annoyance, but quickly settled down when she heard Levi speak to her anger clear in his voice. "What the hell do you want shitty glasses?" Levi spoke glaring toward the brown haired female whom only smiled brightly at him as if she knew something he didn't. "Well I found this woman's parents as you requested of me. They're staying at a small inn not far from here actually," Hanji said watching as Elliot raised a curious brow from over Levi's shoulder starring at her and then back at the corporal's head. Levi nodded his approval before quickly dismissing Hanji, but the woman made no move to leave. "Do you mind if I use your restroom Levi?" she asked happily, but did not wait for his response at all and quickly moved passed the two and into his room. Elliot blinked a few times in surprise at the sound of Hanji closing the bathroom door followed by the sound of Levi sighing out in a bit of annoyance at the woman's antics.

Elliot eyed Levi for a moment as he pulled his bandana back over his mouth before returning to his cleaning. She was defiantly right about this man, he had the most uncaring expression on his face most of the day, he gave off the demeanor of a complete asshole, but at the end of the day he genuinely cared about those he knew as 'comrades'. She smiled lightly before moving toward him, reaching a free hand to grab the hem of his shirt and get his attention. He tossed her an annoyed look over his shoulder and she knew he was asking her 'why the hell have you stopped cleaning' with his eyes. She laughed a bit before releasing his shirt and muttering out a small 'thank you', he nodded his head in return before pointing toward a window in his office. "Wait a second, I know for a fact I didn't even touch those windows," she said pouting slightly toward him as he gave her a slight glare. "Do I look like I give a shit?" he asked, pushing some window cleaner into her arms. Elliot was about to give a small protest, but the sound of Hanji running out of the bathroom stopped her protests and she instead jumped behind Levi to hide. "You two really did it!? Oh my gosh, I'm so proud of you Levi! I didn't think you had it in you!" she shouted excitedly before reaching out and gently gripping both of Levi's shoulders, lowering herself to his height to look at him seriously. "If you have a girl, you better name her after me," Hanji said before laughing at the confused looks on both Elliot's and Levi's face. "Oh don't try to feign innocence with me. You did a terrible job at hiding your underwear after all Eli," Hanji spoke laughing louder. Elliot turned a bright red color and quickly dropped the cleaning supplies to cover her chest with her hands as the corporal shot a strange look over his shoulder at her. She couldn't decipher his look, but at the moment she didn't care, she felt like she could die of embarrassment. "Oh wait a second, I see now, so you two didn't have sex, you were just trying to sedu-" Hanji started but, was cut off by a rather frantic screech of embarrassment from Elliot as she flew passed Levi and quickly pushed the brown haired woman out of the room. Elliot could hear the laughing of the woman for a while longer. Elliot hung her head in embarrassment unsure of how she was going to explain why she wasn't wearing her underwear in clothes that weren't her own. "You can keep those clothes," Levi's voice came with ease breaking the silence and Elliot felt like she could just die at those words, she was completely and utterly mortified.


End file.
